


SEVEN KISSES

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Protective Arthur, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Rating MA.  Romance/Danger Arthur wants Merlin badly but isn’t sure that Merlin feels the same so he decides to throw down a challenge. This takes place after Uther marries the Troll in Season 2.  The story contains spoilers from that episode. Apparently I'm updating the story faster than I expected. What can I say, Arthur just writes himself. This is actually my first Merlin TV series fanfic. I am late to the party, but better late than never.:) Reviews make me very happy and inspire me to write more!<br/>Don't own Merlin (BBC) not making any money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. In my story they are both over 18.

 

[ ](http://s20.photobucket.com/user/rufferto1969/media/tumblr_inline_mirgyxzEqr1qz4rgp.jpg.html)

SEVEN KISSES  
CHAPTER ONE: A Hug wouldn’t Hurt

Merlin stared after Arthur with a tight little smile. Why did he ALWAYS do that? He squared his shoulders and resolved to follow him. He knew a secret way into the Prince’s room and took that route so that he could check in on him to make sure he was alright. It can’t have been easy, dealing with his father’s rejection like that. Uther –had- been bewitched and Arthur could have died if he hadn’t got there in time.

A hug wasn’t –too- much to ask! Honestly.

He watched as Arthur pulled off his shirt and sat down heavily in his chair. The elder boy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He reached or the wine bottle and filled up his cup. Merlin found his eyes drawn to Arthur’s lips as they licked some wine from the side of his mouth. “Damnit.” Arthur grunted.

There was a knock on his chamber and he bid them enter. It was The Lady Morganna who smiled wanly when she saw him. “Well, what a relief.” She helped herself to some of the wine and sat across from the brooding Prince. “What’s got you mad now, hm? I’m just glad we’re rid of the troll.”

“I’m not mad.” Arthur grunted.

Merlin suddenly felt very weird listening to their private conversation and he was just about to sneak back away when Morganna’s words made his ears go pink and he stayed rooted to the spot.

“Have you told Merlin yet?”

“No!” Arthur’s voice was sharp and filled with emotion Merlin could swear he’d never heard from the Prince in the past.

“Arthur.” Morganna’s words crooned a bit like a mother scolding a little boy. “You have to tell him. What happens if you’re drunk and he’s helping you get your clothes off? You can’t hide this forever.”

Hide –what-. Merlin’s eyes were round with anticipation. What had Arthur got himself into?

“I can bloody-well try.” Arthur growled. “It’s just that he’s... “ He gave a desperate sound that was almost despairing. “He gets in my space unexpectedly and I don’t know what to do.”

“TELL him. For godsake, Arthur.”

“What if he doesn’t want me?”

The petulant note to Arthur’s tone made Merlin’s lips twitch fondly. He was adorable when he did—hey now. What? What was that question ... again... exactly? Merlin was sure he’d heard right, absolutely certain.

/What if he doesn’t want me?/

“Then at least you’ll know and you can stop this ridiculous behavior.” Morgana threw up her hands and glared at her “sibling”. “TELL him.”

“What if he laughs at me?” Arthur shot back. “I couldn’t handle that. What if he hates me?”

“Arthur Pendragon.” Morgana rose up and drank the rest of her goblet. “Merlin loves you. If you can’t see that then you deserve to wallow....” She paused and stiffened slightly. Her eyes drew towards the corner of the room where the secret door Merlin was hiding behind was not even remotely visible.

Her magic was getting stronger. Merlin shivered slightly.

“I love him, Morgana.” Arthur whispered into his goblet. “When he wanted to hug me I almost let him...I wanted his arms around me more than anything. But I walked way.”  
  
Merlin’s mouth fell open. Arthur what? He stood there, stupefied.

“I know, dear.” Morgana smirked towards where she know was certain Merlin was standing. “If he knows what’s good for him, he won’t reject you.” She bent down and gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. “Good night.” She called too loudly as she strode out of the room.

Merlin was dumbstruck, Arthur loved him? Like was –in- love with him? That couldn’t be true. And how did he feel about that? He scratched his head and his eyes were drawn back to the handsome blonde as he drank his wine and sniffled occasionally. It was true that Arthur was beautiful, sunshine and fire. It was also true that Merlin knew he would be by Arthur’s side forever. And it was also true that there was no future in loving a Prince. He would forever be in the background, always second to everything else. Was that enough?

Merlin silently pushed open the secret door much to Arthur’s surprise. “Hello.” He made his presence known with a goofy little smile as though he was just using that door because it was convenient. Hopefully Arthur was already too much in his cups to notice.

“Merlin, when did you get here?!” Arthur grunted and refused to look at him.

“Just now. I wanted to see if you needed anything else.” Merlin gazed at the Golden Prince and his eyes sparkled. Just knowing what he knew, he could take anything Arthur had to dish out. Arthur –loved- him.

Arthur’s next look was suspicious and his words gruff. “You haven’t come here to hug me have you? I thought we’d already been over this. I’m fine, you can go... back to whatever it is you usually do.”

Merlin stalked over to the Prince as close as he dared and reached for the empty pitcher of wine. Even though Arthur leant back away from him he felt a little thrill go through his body. Now he /knew/.

Not yet.

Merlin looked down at the table in pretense. “I came to get your room cleaned up before bed, as usual.” He gave his Prince a completely innocent look.

As for Arthur, that look nearly undid him. He gripped his chair and drew in a shallow breath.

“What’s wrong, Arthur? Feeling a bit under the weather are you? I could send Gaius up with a drop of something to help you sleep if you like.” Merlin began to clean up things here and there. As he moved he made sure that Arthur had a good view of him and he –knew- the Prince was watching.

“No, thank you.” Arthur grunted. It was taking every ounce of resolve he had to keep glued to the chair. If he didn’t know any better... he would have thought Merlin was teasing him. He was used to that from the palace maids.

Merlin was resolved to make Arthur admit it. For too long now he’d kept quiet about his feelings, buried them deep but now that he knew the other felt the same way all bets were off. He began to clean and stroke bits of furniture ‘dusting’ and he grinned every time he heard Arthur’s breathing hitch.

“Are you quite finished? I want to get a good night’s sleep.” The Prince said between his teeth.

“Then I’ll just turn down your bed, shall I?” Merlin was adorably agreeable and it was setting Arthur’s teeth on edge.

“What are up to?” He demanded suddenly. “You’d better not be putting things in my bed!”

“Arthur! I wouldn’t ever...” Ok he had... in the past. But that was then! Merlin turned around to find that Arthur had stood up finally. The moonlight was streaming through the window and danced about his hair. His face was a stubborn mask ... he’d taken a bit too long having his fun and Arthur had time to bury his feelings down deep. It was something he was really good at and irked Merlin to no end as he yanked down the covers of the soft bed.

“Ok then.” Arthur sat down on his bed and began to remove his shoes.

The air hung thick between them and the young mage now regretted not saying anything immediately while the Prince’s feelings were on his sleeve. He might have missed his chance! The stone face was back far too easily.

Arthur’s sharp words snapped him back to attention. “Leave me alone, please. I’m tired.”

Please? Merlin stared at Arthur, he never said please.   He looked the other up and down curiously, mouth open.

Arthur only half-looked at him. He was really staring at the door, not at Merlin and trying hard to shift his body into a position where a particular situation couldn’t be noticed.

Merlin really couldn’t think of anything to say until he saw –it-. The thing Arthur was desperately trying to hide. And he smiled from ear to ear. That was for –him-. Too late he realized that Arthur had noticed him staring.

“Just leave me alone! Get out!” The Prince hissed. “Listen for once, will you?”

Merlin couldn’t move. He was mesmerized. He’d never seen Arthur act like this and it sent shivers through his entire body. More than ever he wanted those pants to –drop- and he wanted to see him bathed in moonlight all that brilliance for him alone to see! A dark and twisted thought suddenly wormed its way into his brain. If he wanted to, he could take everything from Arthur. He had that power. He could have Arthur any way he wanted and the thought terrified him. He could never be like that! Never! He would never hurt Arthur. “I--.” He snapped his mouth shut and bowed his head. His voice felt raw and the words felt like they were coming from somewhere far away. “Yes, my lord.” He gathered up the things he had said he was going to clear away and tried not to tremble while he did so.

As Merlin shuffled towards the door he heard Arthur mutter something under his breath and sneaked a glance back at him.

That glance completely unraveled all the resolve he’d reigned in and in an instant he was on his feet. “I told you to leave.” Arthur advanced on the mage, like an angry lion.

“I’m leaving... I’m leav—“ Merlin squeaked. He started to unlatch the door but Arthur was there before he could escape. He stood there with all those things in his arms and just stared. He swallowed a little nervously but just as it appeared.

“Merlin...” Arthur spoke his name very softly. He leaned in closer and their faces were mere inches apart. A bead of sweat trickled down Merlin’s cheek. He felt Arthur move a little closer and when he didn’t protest the Prince took the bundle in his arms and deposited it on a side table. “You had your chance to leave.”

And then it happened. Arthur reached over to grab his shirt and yank him over. He looked fierce and determined and a small part of Merlin was a little afraid. Arthur was a strong man, a beautiful golden god of a man. He was perfect in every way and Merlin was the exact opposite. A dark-haired servant all gangly limbed. At least that’s what he thought. To Arthur, Merlin was the beauty... a mysterious dark haired sylph that he’d longed to possess since the moment he laid eyes on him.

He a hand up and down Merlin’s chest so that there could be no question of what he was about. Their eyes locked and in Arthur’s there was a silent... yet hopeful... unspoken request. And Merlin just simply nodded... oh yes, he nodded. Yes –please-.

A weight seemed to lift from Arthur’s expression and he laughed. The room always lit up when Arthur laughed. “I should really not.” He chided himself. “It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“I’m not a girl, Arthur.” Merlin pointed out and was rewarded by the sound of Arthur’s rich laughter again.

“I know –that-, Idiot.” Arthur whispered affectionately. “I’m not blind.”

“So what’s the problem then? I said yes.” Damn Arthur’s honor. Merlin would love to just kick it to the curb sometimes. It was a part of him though and it made the young mage love his Prince even more.

“I can’t offer you –anything-.” Arthur grunted.

“Did I ask for anything?”

“Well, ... no.”

“Then stop being a Prat and kiss me.” Merlin demanded.

Arthur laughed again and closed the distance between their lips. Merlin’s world suddenly exploded in a litany of sensations. His whole body sung with pleasure. Arthur’s tongue invaded his mouth hungrily, seeking full dominance while Merlin’s hands had a mind of their own. He worked his way over the tight muscular shoulders and ran them down his back, then up again and through his hair and hardly realized that Arthur’s were everywhere too.

Merlin grinned as they panted for breath and pressed up against the hardness he’d seen earlier. It felt so strong. He wanted to touch it but he his hands were drawn up elsewhere and Arthur shook his head. “No... No. I don’t want to rush this. I don’t want just one quick night and then we go back to being who we are.” Arthur whispered as he kissed the young Mage again and again

“I can’t pretend this didn’t happen, Arthur!” Merlin looked confused, he knew what he wanted and he wanted it now!

“Listen to what I’m saying, Merle.” Arthur’s sudden use of a sweet little nickname made Merlin blush. It appeared that the Prince had come to some kind of decision for though his words were soft and gentle they were /very/ firm. “I want to kiss you once every night for seven days. And on the last day... if you still want to be mine, I’ll make you mine.” He played with the contours of his lover’s neck. “

“Are you saying you want to ...Woo me...” Merlin stared, dumbfounded. Had Arthur gone mad? “Didn’t I just tell you I’m not a girl? And what will people say?”

“I don’t care, I’m the Crown Prince. Besides, I didn’t say that.”

“Well I –do- care and I don’t want you courting me. For goodness sake, Arthur, that’s the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!”

“So now I’m ridiculous!” Arthur glared angrily at him.

“Oh calm down.” Merlin wished he hadn’t promised never to swear because now would be a great time for an offensive word or fifteen. So this was some kind of weird challenge then? He glared at Arthur hotly. “Fine then!” He stood up on tip toe to try and get a level look in. “Let’s see if YOU can hold out.” He stabbed Arthur’s chest indignantly.

“One kiss every night.” Arthur reminded him. “A real kiss.”

“Fine.” One week of kisses, he could handle that. What could go wrong? Just to prove a point, Merlin rubbed himself against Arthur’s body and gleefully noted the Prince’s groan of frustration. “Good luck with that.” He whispered saucily and slid away. With that he grabbed up the stuff he’d dropped before and began to saunter out. “I’ll see you in the morning. Good night, my Prince.”

“Good night, Merlin.” Arthur rubbed his jaw as he watched Merlin leave and his eyes smoldered with desire. What in the nine hells did he say that for? One week. Of course it was a test. A test to see if Merlin really did want him or if it was all a game. Sometimes Arthur wondered because Merlin seemed to treat life like a game. One thing was for sure. Arthur knew what he wanted as a certain part of him strained to be recognized and dealt with. It was going to be hard to fall asleep when all he could feel was Merlin’s lips on his.

Downstairs, Merlin fairly skipped through Gaius’ workroom and the old Physician stared at the young man shrewdly.

“Be careful Merlin.” Gaius warned.

“Oh don’t be an old fuddy!” Merlin shot back, nothing could get in the way of his good mood tonight. His dreams would be pleasant and he’d sleep like a stone.

Arthur loved him. The rest of the world could go hang.

TBC

 


	2. A Morning to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Rating MA. Romance/Danger Arthur wants Merlin badly but isn't sure that Merlin feels the same so he decides to throw down a challenge. This takes place after Uther marries the Troll in Season 2. The story contains spoilers from that episode. Story will be updated once or twice a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.

SEVEN KISSES  
CHAPTER TWO: A Morning To Remember

[ ](http://s20.photobucket.com/user/rufferto1969/media/6-11-2015%205-49-52%20PM.png.html)

*Morning*

Merlin woke up early the next morning with a little sigh of content. He’d had good dreams and they were full of the sweet memory of a certain blonde Prince he couldn’t get out of his head. Today was different, today that thought didn’t make him cringe. Today he bounced out of bed with a gleeful laugh knowing that at some point, some unexpected point, he would get the second kiss of the seven that he was due.

He came out to fetch his washbasin and found Gaius with his arms folded. “Merlin.” He had –that- expression. Merlin looked this way and that as if there was someone else in the room named Merlin.

“What, me?” He blinked and then –stared-.

Instead of his normal small washbasin something else was there instead. It was ornate and hand crafted and big enough for two. And it was wrapped in a red bow with –roses- and there was handmade soap from some far reach of the Kingdom. It would take up most of his tiny bedroom, if he could even lifted it there. Merlin flushed scarlet.

“There’s a note.” Gaius grunted. “From your admirer.”

Merlin snatched the note with a glare and scanned it.

~~“I thought you could use a nice soak instead of dumping a bin over your head.” – A. ~~

“He gave you a bathtub.” Gaius stared at it, far too bemused to be angry. “I can understand a bathtub, kind of, but Merlin...” He pointed at the flowers. “What are they for?”

Merlin snatched the flowers and huffed. “How do you know my admirer is a /he/.”

“Well.” Gaius sighed and shook his head. “You’d better use it or he’ll know for sure.” He shuffled off to let Merlin deal with the tub.

He stared down at the flowers in bemusement. /Really?/ Apparently Subtly was not Arthur’s strong point. After dragging things around he finally managed to get a spot for it and found a privacy screen. Then he had to get the water and lug it up. He knew how much work baths were, after all he had to get Arthur’s bath. When he finally got everything together and mixed some hot water in he stripped and got into the tub. Hmmmmm. This was a lot better than basin washing. Oh it was nice! He sighed as he burrowed down into the warm water.

“Where’s Merlin?” He heard a cheerful voice. Gwen had come to get medication for her daily rounds. She sometimes helped deliver them upstairs.

“Indisposed.” Gaius harrumphed with a roll of his eyes and started to put the things together for her.

Gwen looked crestfallen and he had to give a smile. She’d always had a bit of a soft spot for Merlin. “That’s too bad. I wanted to show him the new gloves I made. I hope he’s not sick?”

Merlin slipped slightly and the sounds of sloshing coming from behind the privacy screen couldn’t be helped.

Gwen giggled. “He’s washing down here? But we wash in our bedrooms.” Servants don’t get the pleasure of privacy usually.

“One time only! That –thing- is going back where it came from.” Gaius assured her. He knew exactly –where- it came from, he was a sharp old man.

“What thing!” now curiosity was killing her, “What did you get, Merlin, Is it your nameday?”

“No!” Merlin called out from behind the screen. “I’ll tell you later, you can’t come back here.”

As if she would, Gwen laughed. “Honestly Merlin, I’d never! Even though I know you need someone to wash your back.”

“Merlin needs his back washed?” Arthur asked innocently from the doorway. “And here I was wondering where the heck he was. No breakfast yet! I’m starving!” He walked over to where Merlin’s meager bowl of porridge was waiting for him and eyed it. “Not that starving...”

Gaius rolled his eyes and stood up biting back a retort. “You two can come back later. Arthur, I’ll send Merlin right up as soon as he’s ready. In the meantime, perhaps Gwen might be kind enough to show you the way to the kitchen.” Gaius stressed each word to leave no doubt as to whether or not they knew he wanted them to leave.

Merlin didn’t say a word. He just stayed right where he is. He had to admit, it was rather nice and his body really didn’t mind it at all.

After a while it was quiet on the other side of the screen and he surmised that it was time to get out, get dry and get dressed. He’d love to stay in that nice water all day long but he had a job to do and it was time to get things done. So he stood.

“All done?” Arthur’s voice made him nearly slip and fall back in the tub.

“What are you...” He exhaled...“Doing, go away! What if-” He really hoped Giaus and Gwen weren’t still in the room.

Arthur simply took in the site before him with a wide grin. He knew Merlin was beautiful but the site took his breath away. He was all arms, legs and ears with a mop of dark curls and a lean, strong body. There were scars here and there but for the most part he was in perfect health. The water slipped down his chest to the dark curly hairs of his... Arthur smiled. “I knew it.” He was extremely pleased with what he saw there. Just like the rest of him, it was just right.

Merlin immediately grabbed a towel and tried to hide himself. His face flushed with embarrassment. “I can’t believe you.” He stumbled a bit out of the tub. “Go away and let me get dressed. I’ll bring your breakfast soon. You’ve had your fun.”

“Indeed.” Arthur snickered watching the young mage flounce away. The entire set-up had been completely worth it.

“If you’re quite finished, we do have work to do down here, your highness.” Gaius prompted.

Arthur sent the old man a half-hearted apologetic look and quickly made his way out. Everything had worked out exactly as he’d planned.

**Afternoon**

Of course he didn’t have an easy day. That would have been too much to ask. He’d gone up with Arthur’s breakfast and the Prat was nowhere to be found. Not only that but people kept stopping him and telling him that Arthur was looking for him at specific locations and he was –never- there. Finally, he got fed up and stormed back to Gaius. “You have any work for me?” He demanded testily.

He looked over towards where the gift had been, it was gone as Gaius had promised. The flowers were neatly placed in some water, however.

“No, Merlin. Nothing for you today, why don’t you take a walk?” Gaius shooed him away which only added to his ire.

He didn’t know why he was so upset; after all, it wasn’t like he worked to the bone EVERY day. There were days that he didn’t have anything to do and he certainly wasn’t going to spend the entire day chasing after Arthur so he did one of the things he liked doing during times like these and headed out of the city to the forest. He secretly loved being close to nature, well....he was a mage after all and everything wanted to talk to him out there. Not coherently, just whispers letting him know they were watching. He whispered back and helped free an injured butterfly.

He was already feeling much better as time wore on and he almost forgot about the shenanigans that morning. He was feeling practically benevolent by the time he began to head back, that is until he came across something in the middle of the path back to the city. An arrow with a red tip pointing east and he stared at it for a long while trying to figure out just what it meant.

Curiosity got the better of him even though it might be some sort of trap and he headed into the brush determined to get to the bottom of it. Every twenty or so feet he would find another arrow and head in the direction it pointed until finally he came upon a clearing.

Arthur was sprawled on a comfortable looking blanket. He was alone with a picnic basket and some wine, presumably all for him. “Finally! I thought you’d never get here.”

Merlin stared at him. “It’s broad daylight! What are you thinking...” He strode over towards the blonde.

Arthur rested on his elbow and gazed up at the mage with a twinkle in his eye. “I knew you’d come this way and when I saw what kind of breakfast you usually eat, well, I figured some good lunch won’t go to waste. I made it myself!”

“You mean Gwen packed it for you.” Merlin smirked and relented. He sat down cross-legged on the other side of the basket.

“Well if you want to get technical... I picked everything out though.” Arthur said with such an earnest look Merlin almost believed him. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you this morning.”

Merlin huffed, flushed and looked down. “It’s alright, no harm done. No more bathtub gifts. In fact, no more gifts of any kind. You’re going to get caught.”

Arthur scoffed, “I’d like to see them try and comment.”

“I’m talking about your father, Arthur. He’d kill me.”

Since that was probably true Arthur sobered a little and opened the basket. “Anyway, have something to eat.”

“Ah, let me do that...” Merlin began to unpack the picnic and take charge of it.

So they sat and talked and ate. Merlin asked Arthur about his upcoming trip in a few weeks and wondered if he’d be coming along. He was assured that was the case and it made him feel a bit better. Once the meal was consumed he tidied up and rested his arms on his knees. Nothing had changed between them. It was still as easy to talk to Arthur as it always had been. He marveled at that revelation.

Eventually Arthur had scooted closer and leaned against him. Without thinking he put his arm around his friend’s shoulders and allowed him to cuddle up and snooze a little. It was weird being able to be so close now, able to touch. He could feel Arthur’s heart beating, feel his warmth. In the past he’d never have dared but he carefully brushed the Prince’s hair out of his eyes while he napped and stroked his head gently. He’d never felt so contented. If the world would just stop now and let him have this moment forever, he’d be the happiest mage alive.

It was Arthur who heard them. He jerked awake suddenly. “We’d better move. Two... maybe three, probably coming to look for me.”

“You didn’t tell them where you were going and when you’d be back?!” Merlin glared at the royal pain in the arse indignantly.

“I kind of forgot.”

“God...why me!” Merlin grunted and scrambled to his feet. “Give me the stuff. I’ll head back to the city. You just stall them so they don’t hear me.”

It was a good plan, so Arthur reluctantly agreed and gave him a tight hug. “You smell great..pity you had to get rid of that tub.... maybe you can share mine tomorrow morning.”

Merlin eyed him, scoffed and stalked off. In spite of his indignant look the idea of sharing a tub with Arthur made his whole body tingle. A squirrel must have picked up on his euphoria because the cheeky thing began to chatter excitedly at him in the most annoying way. Merlin really wished he could actually communicate because he’d tell the squirrel to bugger off.

Nearly a whole day had passed and he still hadn’t been kissed yet. He was beginning to wonder if Arthur was actually serious about this whole thing. He thought he’d find out at dinner but there was no news to be found there. Morgana –did- give him looks now and then as he served Arthur at the big table and Uther rattled on about some sort of alliance he was considering.  
  
It was a long dinner and Merlin was tired by the end of it. Uther liked to talk and talk and talk and just when he thought he could stand it no longer... there was more talking.

When dinner was finally over, Morgana cornered him in the hall. “Merlin.”

“Yeah?” He looked at her with wide innocent eyes.

“Don’t hurt him.” Goodness, Morgana was scary when she wanted to be. Merlin almost began to panic.

Wait, doesn’t she mean the other way around? He’d never hurt Arthur! Wait.. how did she know he knew she knew?...”Ow... my head hurts.” Merlin muttered and grunted testily, “Of course I won’t, that’s crazy talk.”

“He loves you. Don’t –hurt- him. Or you’ll have me to answer to!” With that threat in the air, Morgana winked and swept away.   
  
Neither of them noticed a figure lurking behind a pillar who had witnessed the entire exchange and Uther was frowning.

Arthur was waiting for him in his bedroom. “Come to undress me.” The Prince had been looking forward to this –all- day and it showed. “Lock the door. I don’t want anyone barging in.”

Merlin complied without thinking and started to do his regular duties while Arthur watched him. He started a fire, turned down the bed and took up all of the dirty clothing to put it into a pile by the door. As he moved about he was well aware he was being stared at.

“Merlin.” Arthur muttered impatiently.

“Just about done...take it easy.” Merlin shot back. Finally everything was just right and walked over to the bed. Off came the overshirt and belt as easily as it always dead.   
  
Now, the tunic, Merlin pulled it up and over Arthur’s head and laid a hand upon his bare chest and swallowed. He could hardly believe he was allowed to do that now. He rubbed his fingers in a little circle.

“Something you want?” Arthur wondered with a smirk.

 

Merlin wanted to wipe that smirk off of the Prince’s face and proceeded to do –just- that. He closed the distance between them and almost pounced on Arthur’s lips. It was his turn to dominate now, he wasn’t just some mouse that Arthur could lord it over in –every- way and he was going to –prove- it. His tongue gently forced the other’s lips open and he licked and tangled. The contact was just as electrifying as the previous night. He pressed himself up against Arthur and reveled in the way hands just wouldn’t stop touching him. His shirt was tossed on the floor quickly and he practically climbed onto the taller blonde. “Take me.” Merlin demanded. “I don’t want to wait.” He nipped and tugged at Arthur’s lower lipped causing a slight trickle of blood. Neither of them noticed. There was just more... more passion...more fire.

Until there was a rattling of Arthur’s door and someone pounded on it. “Arthur!” It was Uther. “Why is the door locked, son?”

Merlin and Arthur broke away quickly and as quietly as possible. Arthur gave him an apologetic look and jerked his head towards the secret door. Merlin gathered up his clothing and Arthur’s stuff and took off as quick as possible. There was no time to put on his own shirt.

“Relax, Father.” Once safe in the secret passage, Merlin heard Arthur open the door.

“I just wondered if you wanted to go hunting tomorrow.” Uther’s voice boomed.

Merlin didn’t wait to hear the rest of the conversation, the sudden appearance of Arthur’s father had shaken him to the core. He started down the secret passage and shocked a maid as he came out shirtless. He blushed and shushed her. She grinned and let it go. He quickly put on his shirt and hurried off. This was a far too dangerous game the two of them were playing. He’d have to put an end to it.

***

Eventually Uther left and Arthur went over to the secret passage. “Merlin, you still there?” No luck. He sighed. Well, he’d had his kiss at least he’d have to be content with that. He’d be gone out with Uther most of the next day and he would leave word for Merlin in the morning.

He touched his lip and grunted blood. So that’s what Uther had been staring at. Merlin had made something of a mark on his lip that might be there for a little while. He rubbed it gently and smiled as he realized that he didn’t really mind being marked in that way.

Not at all.

***

Back in his chambers Uther summoned one of his special servants, a man who had been with him since he was a child. “Samuel we have a problem. I need your help getting rid of it.”

“As you wish my lord.”  
  
TBC


	3. A Sweet Reward For A Patient Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a chat with Uther that does not go especially well. Merlin has a talk with Gaius that does not go especially well. Merlin rewards Arthur for his patience. Morgana has a nightmare.

PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.

  
[](http://s20.photobucket.com/user/rufferto1969/media/6-11-2015%2010-38-12%20PM.png.html)

**MORNING** 

Arthur woke up feeling somewhat petulant that he was going to have to spend the morning with his father. He hadn’t had time to plan another prank and when opened his eyes he blinked several times. His breakfast was all nicely laid out, a bath ready for him and there was a parchment on the table, some kind of note.  
  
He muttered under his breath, now even more petulant that Merlin hadn’t bothered to wake him up. He’d been wandering around his bedchamber and he should have made more noise. Everything was perfect and he had to admit that what had roused him was the smell of delicious bread, poached eggs and ham. He yawned and ran his hand through his bed-head, shuffled over to his chair and slumped into it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like hanging out with his father. It was just that lately Uther was obsessed about magic; eradicating it and making him do terrible things. He was tired of capturing people and having them killed because of that stupid law.

He slid a glance towards the parchment and knew it was a note from Merlin, some excuse about why he didn’t stay. He reached over and snatched it with an irritated snort.

~~No amount of prodding would get you to wake up. I clear things up while you’re out.  
See you tonight.

M

So Merlin was here, and –had- tried to wake him up. Arthur felt both elated and annoyed. How could his body have betrayed him like that! He was left to his own devices and so got bathed and dressed. Food was kept warm with a hotplate so it was still nice and tasty when he got down to it. Merlin –was- very good at keeping him fed. He was ready in good time and was just putting on his boots when there was a knock at his door.

“Prince Arthur, your father is waiting in the stables.” A young woman’s voice, a maid... Trina something he didn’t recollect.

“Coming, coming.”

He was quickly out the door, cursing under his breath. It would have been nice to just get a glimpse of Merlin. A moment or two was all he needed to keep him going sometimes. Today it seemed that was just not to be. Uther was waiting for him.

His father seemed to be in a great mood, despite having been married to a troll only a few days previously and the laughing stock of the Kingdom. “My boy, you look ready to take on an army this fine day!” he clapped Arthur’s shoulder affectionately.

“Ten Armies!” Arthur agreed. He did feel good. Just one small thing was missing, just one. “What are we after today?”

“A strange beast has been spotted in the forest recently and we’re going after it. A man-sized bat and was spotted last night helping itself to our farmer’s crops.” When Arthur’s mouth opened in disbelief, Uther got up on his horse. “Don’t ask me, I don’t make this stuff up.” Uther shrugged and glanced sidelong at Arthur. The mark on his son’s lip did not escape his attention. He didn’t mention it, however.

Arthur grunted, apparently this was not going to be an easy outing with his father after all. They were joined by a few of the knights and he’d just about given up hope when he spotted a dark haired head on the other end of the stables, half-hiding behind a stall. Merlin! His mood instantly changed and he smiled like the sun had come out.

Uther was watching him and he couldn’t very well run over to the stables and pounce his manservant so Arthur resigned himself to getting up on his own horse and smiling back at Merlin. He looked over his shoulder for as long as he dared.

Since no one else was looking their way Merlin was brave enough to lift up his hand and wave cheerfully and give him one of those adorable goofy smiles.

The sun-had- come out and Arthur could get through the day now. He gestured forward. “Let’s go, Father.”

And they were off.

Merlin watched Arthur go with a sigh. Normally he’d be riding off with them but for some reason he had been called to help with another task that morning and as much as he wanted to follow after Arthur, he didn’t have much choice. It had been a command from the King.

**AFTERNOON**

It had been a hard fight but they finally trussed up the creature and prepared to bring it home. “Well done, my son.” Uther truly held Arthur in the highest regard and watching him bring down the beast was the highlight of the King’s day. While they got to work on strapping the thing up for transport he hadn’t realized how long they’d been out.   
  
“I’ve been meaning to talk with you.” Uther’s voice was low so the knights with them couldn’t hear. “I don’t want to think this is a lecture.”

It’s –always- a lecture, Arthur stiffened, waiting for the condemning words to come about .. what he hoped it was not about.

“As a boy I often did things you probably couldn’t imagine.” Uther began. “I know where you get it from.”

What did that mean exactly? Arthur glanced curiously at his father.

“Have your fun while you are young.” The King just shrugged. “But have care of who knows. People will notice and they will use those that you care for to get to you. You’re not free to choose.”

“I know, father.” Arthur looked away. “I’m sorry if you are offended, but it’s the way I am.”

“I’m not offended.” Uther stated firmly. “All that I am saying, my dear boy, is that I understand and you must understand that you have a duty.”

“I will not fail you.” Arthur promised softly, “I..”

“Have your fun, but if he proves to be a threat to the future my Kingdom, I will remove him.” Uther stated very softly. “Do I make myself clear?”

Arthur stared long and hard at his father and finally threw down the gauntlet in a manner of speaking. “If you do anything to hurt him, I will leave and never return.”

Uther and Arthur stared each other down for a long time and to Arthur’s surprise it was his father who broke the contest. He looked suddenly very much like a tired old man and Arthur was afraid for a moment that he’d gone too far. Surely Uther wouldn’t hurt Merlin? “You would break my heart.” He turned abruptly and strode back to his horse leaving Arthur standing there with clenched fists.

It wasn’t the first time he had felt like this. He loved his father in spite of all his faults and he truly loved Camelot and the people of the realm. He would never abandon them and Merlin would never let him abandon them. It wasn’t the first time he wished he wasn’t the sole heir or the crown Prince at all. If he was nobody, he could have whoever he wanted and he would not have to suffer a loveless marriage. He knew it would be so as he would never be able to love a woman.

He was truly worried now because he’d heard the dangerous undertone in Uther’s voice. His father would stop at nothing to ensure that the Kingdom remained in Pendragon hands. Perhaps it was time to be a little more careful. Maybe he had gone too far with the bathtub. He was sorry now and he knew he was an idiot. He had wanted Merlin so badly he never once thought of the consequences. Would Merlin be content to be by his side as a lover? What did Merlin want? He never thought to ask.

He was sometimes really inconsiderate, apparently.

At least it was time to head back to the palace have some dinner and perhaps talk to Merlin later. He needed to know what the man he ... yes ... loved. What the man he loved wanted. He fingered his lip absently. It was still a little sore from the previous night.

***LATE AFTERNOON***

Away in her room Morgana was having a terrible daydream. Merlin was underwater and he couldn’t breathe. She was trying to search for him, trying to grab him out but something was keeping him there in the water. She could hear Arthur screaming his name. The fire was getting stronger and she couldn’t get out.

She couldn’t get out...

Morgana’s eyes flew open and she jumped awake. “Great Dragon...” She exhaled. Her fingernails had been digging into the palms of her hands. She knew in her heart that was an omen. Merlin was in grave danger.

As for Merlin, he was at that moment cheerfully helping Gaius water plants and organize the days herb pickings. “Really, you shouldn’t worry about me so much. I know how to take care of myself. Besides, I’ll talk to Arthur later, we’ll be more careful. He was just having a Shiny New Toy moment.”  
  
Gaius harrumphed in his usual manner. “And that Toy is *you*.”

Merlin had the good grace to blush hotly. “Well, yeah. I guess.”

“Merlin...” Gaius folded his arms. “You do realize how much trouble you could cause doing this.”

“Oh, come –on-, Gaius.” Merlin gave him a reassuring grin. “I know what I’m doing. Besides, it’s not like I’m marrying him or something stupid like that. I know I don’t have any claim on him.”

Merlin’s tone was casual but the knowledge of that really hurt. He’d have to share Arthur. He didn’t think he liked the idea of that. In fact, he –knew- he didn’t like the idea of that. Deep down, his heart wrenched and he threw on that guise that he usually wore. “Don’t worry about a thing.” He assured the old man.

Gaius let the matter drop. As they finished up Merlin felt the knot that had developed in his stomach gradually grow. Honestly he’d never really thought their future would ever involve kissing. Speaking of kisses...he was due one. If he stood her wondering he’d miss the chance to see Arthur heading back from the hunt.

He quickly washed his hands and face... then stared at his hair and tried to make it look cool. No matter what he did, it just sprang back to lazy style. He started to straighten up his shirt when he suddenly realized what he was doing. Oh ... man. He was /such/ a girl. With a grimace he took off down the hallway narrowly avoiding maids and people carrying things. Every so often he’d be completely in the way and have to apologize.

And there he was!   
  
Merlin skidded to a halt at the side of the doorway and tried to pretend he hadn’t just been running all the way there. He attempted to look casual as the Prince and his father dismounted. Arthur saw him right away, of course and the smile was a bit more hesitant than he’d expected. What was wrong? His expression faltered. He wasn’t sure now what he should do. “Successful?” He tried to act nonchalant as he went over to gather Arthur’s stuff.

“Arthur killed the beast.” Uther sounded proud.

“Hah, I knew you would.” Merlin’s grinned cheekily at Arthur, “You’re such a show-off.”

Arthur eyed Merlin and cuffed him half-heartedly for the insolent tone. Merlin gave him a plaintive look and he ignored it.

Uther just grumbled about too familiar servants and stalked up the stairs.

“Show-off, huh?” Arthur smirked and decided to let Merlin do all the heavy lifting for that remark! He decided to walk quickly too.

Merlin dumped all the stuff on the floor unceremoniously and checked out Arthur to make sure he didn’t have any serious injuries from the battle. A scrape or two, good thing he’d brought some ointment. He’d since been back to Arthur’s room and cleaned it all up while the Prince had been out. Not that he’d ever notice.

There was a somewhat uncomfortable quiet while Merlin helped Arthur out of his armor and every so often they would catch each other’s eyes. Once the armor and chainmail was cleaned and put away they both started to talk at once.

“Arthur, I—“

“Merlin, I—“

“You first”

“No you..”

Merlin held back a giggle as he leant on the table and Arthur sat in his chair. “Arthur, I think we didn’t really think this through. Are you ok? I noticed you had a weird look when you came back.”

“It’s nothing, my father knows.”

“That’s not nothing!” Merlin stood up. “He could really –“  
  
“He won’t. He knows he’ll lose me if he does. Relax, Merlin.” Arthur reached over to grab his shirt and yank him into the chair. He was held there fast in the Prince’s arms. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He promised as he nuzzled his lover’s neck. “I wanted to spend the day with you today.”

“Don’t be an idiot, I have work that I have to do! You’d just get in the way.” Merlin laughed and draped his arm around Arthur’s strong shoulders. “Was there something you wanted to say?”

“Pretty much the same as you, I’m sorry I was a little carried away yesterday.”

“A –little-...” Merlin smirked.

“Ok, I admit. I over did it. I’ll be more careful. I don’t want to give him a reason to want you hurt.” Arthur reached up to trail a finger up and down Merlin’s neck. “I like your head just where it is.”

“Are you sure that’s the only part of me you like?” Merlin teased.

“I can think of a few other things.”

“Such as?” Merlin adjusted his position to straddle Arthur’s hips.

Arthur’s eyes smoldered, but not with anger. It was a different kind of smolder. That was a look that meant he was done talking. “Are you sure I’m only allowed one kiss?”

“One kiss. That was a deal, make it count. However,” Merlin met his gaze with a similar expression and there they were teetering at the brink. “I never said you couldn’t touch.”

Arthur wasn’t one ignore –that- comment. His eyebrows shot up and a silly grin spread across his lips. “Oh really...”

“That means I can touch too.” Merlin warned.   
  
“Be my guest.”

“You ... just wait.” Merlin snickered. He wasn’t –entirely- sure what he was doing but he did have a general idea. He was rather inexperienced. “This is for making me carry all your heavy stuff up.” He dragged his fingers down Arthur’s chest and quickly flicked the belt open.

“Maybe I should make you do that more often...” Arthur’s breath hitched.

“Consider this a reward for your patience.” Merlin loved how much power he had over Arthur and it wasn’t the magical kind either. Well, not the real magical kind. He slipped his hand down again to play with the curls they found there. Arthur was already ready for him and it wasn’t long before he was good and hard. “That’s it, Arthur.” Merlin whispered into his ear while the other clung to him and rocked his hips up into the teasing hand.

Sweet release, Arthur never knew it to be like this. His body was building into a raging fire and he couldn’t do anything than let Merlin pull. “Oh.... oh..../GOD/” Arthur’s pleasure was difficult to contain. He wanted to scream, it was unnatural... his senses were alive and his whole body shuddered with each inexperienced yet somehow perfect stroke. It was over far too soon and he was already slipping with sweat.

“Mmmm.” Merlin held him until he came down from it. “I think you needed that.”

Arthur pulled his head away from Merlin’s shoulder where it had been resting and they locked gazes again. “I want more.” His hand, he suddenly remembered he had hands and Merlin had said he could touch. “God I want you.”

The kiss that followed was an urgent thing. He drew himself into Merlin. He took that tongue and commanded it to his pleasure while his hands started roaming. Was there a record for how long you could kiss someone? Arthur didn’t know and didn’t care. He would take complete command of Merlin’s lips this time and there would be no chance of a repeat nipping. He reveled in the sensations that were soaring through his body. How many more days did he have to wait? He couldn’t count when he was in the middle of ravaging his manservant’s lips. He didn’t know how long they kissed and if it lasted an eternity he wouldn’t care. Finally, however, it was time to breathe and Merlin gently pulled his face away.

“I have to take your laundry downstairs.” Merlin said softly. “And since you’ve soiled these trousers, I should take them as well.”

“Don’t go yet.” Arthur demanded since begging wasn’t his style. He rested his head again against Merlin’s chest. “Let me hold you.” He couldn’t let Merlin go, not yet. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe properly. He had to calm down first.

After a while he felt long fingers stroking his hair and that did the trick. Eventually he calmed down enough to realize that he wasn’t the only one there with problems. “Merlin. What about you?” He whispered.

“I’m fine. If I stay here any longer, this will get out of hand and I want to wait.” He kissed Arthur’s forehead. “I’ll come by later to turn down your bed.” Merlin was pretty sure Arthur would sleep very well tonight.

When he was alone in the room, Arthur rested his head in his hands.

***EVENING***

Morgana approached Merlin later on that evening. “Merlin.”

Merlin nearly leapt out of his skin, she was really good at sneaking up.

“I had a nightmare. Be careful, ok? Around water? You were drowning.”

“Huh...” Merlin stared at her and knew that he would have to hear her words. “Ok. I will be.”

“How is Arthur?”

“He’ll sleep well tonight.” Merlin shrugged with a little grin.

Morgana smiled, “Good. You be careful. There’s rumors going around about who did that to his lip.” She touched Merlin’s cheek, all protective and sweet again.

“I will be. Thank you.”

Merlin left feeling bemused, perhaps that was why he didn’t notice Uther’s lurking manservant as he followed Merlin back down the stairs.

TBC


	4. A Haunting Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther's secret past revealed. Merlin is attacked in the middle of the night. Morgana is unsure and worried about Merlin.  
> The truth about Samuel is revealed. Arthur is over protective. (Samuel is an OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read

 

[ ](http://s20.photobucket.com/user/rufferto1969/media/6-13-2015%205-29-20%20PM.jpg.html)

 CHAPTER FOUR  
A Haunting Past

***EARLY MORNING***

Samuel did not know why he continued to stay with Uther. In fact, he was pretty surprised that Merlin hadn’t caught on or noticed him. Wasn’t he supposed to be a great wizard? It wasn’t as though he had a great deal of magic like the great warlock, just enough to make him useful. He supposed their magic was very different. He’d been with Uther since they were boys together. Uther had changed almost completely when Ygraine died, and though he knew the King was aware he used magic, he knew that Uther could never punish him for it.

And so it was that the occasional dirty dead fell to him, the one man that used magic Uther trusted absolutely. Samuel wasn’t his only manservant but he was the one that turned things down at night and heard him mumbling fretfully in his sleep. A quiet word would always chase the nightmares away. For years he’d been overlooked and that was just as well because for the things he did required one to be unnoticed.

Earlier that evening Samuel had followed Merlin and slipped something into his dinner. Now it was time for more drastic action. Ever since Merlin had come to Camelot, Samuel had stopped using anything other than minor spells he knew would get passed the dragon’s notice. He stole through the physician’s lair and up to their bedrooms. He found Merlin’s door and crept inside. No lock could keep him out. The room was dark and quiet except for the sleeping warlock’s steady breathing. Shadows flickered on the walls as the manservant moved. Merlin shifted in his sleep and whispered Arthur’s name.

Samuel frowned. Uther had been very specific as to what he wanted done and he drew out some rope that he had brought with him. Just as he was about to begin this dastardly deed there was a sharp intake of breath at the door.

“Who are you! Get away from him!” Arthur thundered, he would have drawn his sword but he was standing in the doorway with a face full of rage.

The manservant, all shadows and black clothing was impossible to identify. He knew how to remain anonymous in this world. “Stay back!” He commanded in a low guttural voice, the rope twisted on its own and turned into a snake to Arthur’s very confused surprise. In the magic tongue, Samuel told the snake to attack and it did just that.

“Guards! Call out the guard! Palace intruder!” Arthur shouted. “Wake up, Merlin!” Arthur found himself face to face with a vicious giant cobra while Merlin slept on. He quickly looked for something to defend himself with and grabbed an end table. He kicked at it and broke a leg off. At least he had a weapon now.

Wham! Whack! Crunch! Arthur fought against the snake furiously.

Samuel knew he didn’t have a choice now, he hadn’t expected Arthur to show up and he needed to leave some kind of message behind so that Uther would not be suspected. “We will come back for him.” He spoke cryptically and while the Snake continued to bite and hiss at Arthur he spoke another magic word and the meager window in Merlin’s room flew open. To the Prince’s surprise, he ran for the window and jumped out of it. Arthur fought the snake back in time to see the intruder shift his form and fly away. /fly/ away.

As Arthur battled the snake, the guards in the palace were already clamoring up the stairs to Merlin’s room and Gaius was awake in his nightcap looking confused. At least they all saw the snake before it turned back into a rope and Arthur just stared at it in astonishment. Merlin himself was dead to the world while all this was going on.

“Why isn’t he waking up!” Arthur demanded of Gaius who gave a helpless shrug.

“What in the world happened?”

“Sire, what happened? Is the intruder gone?”

“Jumped out the window!” Arthur cried out. He seemed to have completely forgotten that he was shirtless in his pajamas until he noticed Gaius’ withering stare.

The Physician was hovering over Merlin’s bed and checking him. “You go hunt that thing, I’ll take care of our young friend.”

Arthur stared desperately at Merlin for a moment, willing him to –wake up-. There was no time to lose though! He turned and sprinted out with his men. Who naturally all wondered why they were going to all this trouble for a servant.

All the commotion was waking people up in the palace, of course and rumors and panic began to spread around. What in the world was going on?!

***

MORNING

Merlin’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned. “What time is it?” He blinked as he realized Gaius was in his room. .. and the state of his room. “I slept in didn’t I?”

“At last.” Gaius gave a grunt. “I had to give you something to wake you up. You were out, I daresay on purpose. Someone made sure you wouldn’t wake up through it all.”

“Through what?” He took the small drink that that Gaius made him swallow down. His throat was sore and his body was aching for some reason. How could that be when he slept so long.

“Well.” Gaius sighed. “Someone tried to kidnap you last night.”

“You’re joking. Me?” Merlin stared.

“I wouldn’t joke about a thing like that. Fortunately Arthur chose just that moment to appear in his pajamas and chase the intruder away.” Gaius said that whole statement with such a straight face that Merlin started to laugh, then stopped.

“Arthur was here?” Merlin paused, flushed. “In his pajamas?!?” He shot right up.

“Relax people were too busy searching the Palace to notice he was in his pajamas.” Gaius hoped, anyway.

Merlin sighed, and hoped Gaius was right. “Why would anyone want to kidnap me?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

***  
AFTERNOON

The search party came back empty-handed. They were also still somewhat confused as to why they were wasting time on a servant. Arthur basically wouldn’t listen to any commentary and since they didn’t get any answers and he was tired and hadn’t eaten anything he was in a terrible mood when they returned. He found Merlin eventually and was extremely pleased to see he’d actually woken up. That did lighten his mood somewhat but he was ravenous and exhausted.

“You were supposed to sleep last night after -um.” Merlin’s lips twitched at the look Arthur gave him. They weren’t exactly alone in the room. Gaius gave a long suffering sigh and set a bowl he’d been working on down on the counter loudly.

“No wait--.” Arthur turned to the Physician. “Don’t leave. Was Merlin drugged?”

“It appears so.” Gaius nodded.

Arthur grunted. “Well that settles it.” He crossed his arms across his chest with scowl. “Merlin will be staying in my chambers until we find who did this.”

“What!” Merlin turned. “I will not!”

“It’s not a request, Merlin.” Arthur stated firmly and that tone of voice meant that he wouldn’t budge.

“Are you completely insane?”

“Get your stuff, I don’t have all day.” Arthur snapped.

Knowing better than to argue when he was in this kind of mood Merlin just went to pack up. He didn’t have that much and was out quickly. “I’m ready, sire.” He muttered.

“That’s it?” Arthur looked incredulous.

“Not all of us need 50 different shirts.”

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?” Arthur nodded once at Gaius. “See if you can figure out what type of drug was used and if we can trace it that way. Maybe it was purchased in the city.”

As it was an intelligent request, Gaius nodded. “I will do so, Sire.” He’d already taken samples of Merlin’s blood to dilute and test for any clues.

Merlin trudged up the stairs after Arthur dragging his feet.

At the top of the stairs, Samuel was carrying something to Uther’s chambers when he saw this development. He’d of course doubled back. Uther was not going to be pleased. Their plan had backfired and only served to draw the two closer. And if Uther still wanted him to get rid of Merlin he’d have to double his efforts. And being that neither of them –ever- noticed Samuel, they of course just passed him on by arguing about where Merlin was going to sleep.

When they got to Arthur’s room Merlin tossed his bag down and was about to give Arthur a piece of his mind when the Prince was across the room in an instant. He was gathered up in a hug so tight he thought he could hardly breathe. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He promised. “I won’t.” He stroked Merlin’s hair gently. “I’ll take care of this. You ARE staying here with me until it is over and we find the people trying to hurt you.”

“Alright, Alright...” Merlin was surprised by the heartfelt sincerity in Arthur’s tone and patted him on the back. “We’ll figure it out.”

Arthur pulled his head back to gaze at Merlin, as he was about to say something his stomach growled. “I’m hungry.” He gave the young mage a plaintive look and Merlin laughed.

“I’ll get you something from the kitchens.” Before Arthur could protest Merlin put a hand on his chest gently. “Don’t worry no one is going to nab me in broad daylight.” He reached up gently fondled Arthur’s lower lip ... where he’d left a small but noticeable mark. “That’s getting a bit swollen. I’ll ask Gaius for some ointment.”

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “I like it, let it heal and fade.”

“I’ll be back quickly with food.” Merlin promised. He looked around Arthur’s suite and scratched his head. “Where am *I* going to sleep?”

“Are you seriously even asking?” Arthur grunted.

Merlin looked at the bed, *looked* at Arthur. “No way. I’ll grab a bedroll.”

He tugged out of the Prince’s arms and scrambled away to fetch lunch.

**EVENING**

Rumors were flying around the Castle when it became known that Merlin was staying in Arthur’s chambers. “It’s not what you think!” Morgana protested to a concerned noble. “He’s just protecting him.”

“Rather extreme don’t you think?”  
  
“You know Arthur, Extreme is his middle name.” Morgana countered and stalked off. Really people were bothersome and should mind their own business. It didn’t help that some of the staff had noticed that Arthur had somehow been down in the Physician’s quarters and hadn’t quite been decent. She and Gwen did their best to explain away and Gaius put a few words in of his own. He explained that Arthur had been sick and had come down to get medicine.

Really it was like Arthur never /thought/ before he did these things.

What was really bothering her was that it seemed the nature of her dream had come true. Someone had tried to capture Merlin and if Arthur hadn’t been there he’d probably be drowned. She bit her lower lip and stood nervously by her window because she had a strong feeling she would have the same dream tonight and it wasn’t over.

***

As for Uther he was tired of being angry. Once again, Arthur had defied him and it felt like history was repeating itself. Arthur wouldn’t have an heir just as he had suffered and he couldn’t abide the idea that the line of Pendragon would end with Arthur. Where was Samuel? A part of the older man could never find comfort unless he knew that one was near even though it had ended more than twenty years ago. He didn’t want Arthur to suffer the same fate he did, the same curse and the same heartache but what could he do? He rubbed the back of his neck. If he continued with this course of action he was simply pushing them closer and closer together. He would need to think long and hard. He didn’t want Arthur to suffer as he did. He feared, though, it was too late. Samuel, however, was nowhere to be found. Which was odd, because he was always here at around this time of day, Uther hoped he could catch the other and tell him that he’d decided to call it off. He’d begun to realize that the relationship was fraught with its own problems and it would only drive a wedge between himself and his son if he continued down this path. He’d changed his mind.

“Send for Samuel.” He told his day servant. His other manservant gave Uther a strange look as though he wasn’t sure the man was in his right mind.

Instead of going to find Samuel, the manservant instead sought out Gaius.

“Master Physician, I have a deep concern for his majesty’s state of mind. I thought perhaps you might give him something to help him sleep.” The man ventured softly.

“Why, what has happened?”  
  
“He asked for Samuel, sir.”

Gaius’ frowned, “But Samuel has been dead for almost 40 years.” A situation that Gaius remembered well and if Uther was asking for Samuel, something had sparked that memory. Could it have been his discovery of the relationship between Merlin and Arthur? Stranger things have happened.

The other man shrugged helplessly.

“I’ll look into it, thank you. In the meantime, if his majesty asks again, tell him that Samuel has work that took him out of the city and he’ll be back in a few days. We’ll need to monitor the situation.”

“Yes sir, I’ll do that sir.”

Samuel. Gaius frowned again. Samuel was most certainly dead. He’d seen him die with his own eyes a long time ago when he was a younger man. He would never forget the look on Uther’s face and the terrible days that followed.

***

Merlin had waited for a long time after dinner, Arthur sure wasn’t hurrying up. Gaius hadn’t found any other information yet on what had been given to him. He had to admit that he was a little nervous and on pins and needles. Would Arthur try and break their deal? What number were they on anyway? Tonight would be Kiss Number Four. He touched his lips softly and would forever remember their first encounter. Where this would all lead, he did not know.

He opened the window to let in some cool air and turned down the covers of Arthur’s bed. He knew it was nice and soft and wondered what it would be like to curl up on it. A smile played across his lips. If Arthur was going to take his time then Merlin would experiment.

He shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his boots and tossed down his scarf on his meager pile of clothing. A wash basin filled with clear clean water was waiting for Arthur’s personal use and he helped himself to a bit of it to wash his face and neck and a few other essential areas. He was careful to leave enough clean water for Arthur. Once dry and smelling a little better he opened one of the drawers he knew contained fresh clean night shirts. A devious little smirk played across his lips and he selected one of those shirts.

***

When Arthur returned he was greeted to a most interesting sight. He’d been sharing a few drinks with his father who had apologized for his behavior and things seemed to be going a little better. On his bed, Merlin was sprawled, dressed only in one of his shirts. It was ridiculously huge on the smaller man and Arthur started to snicker...and stopped when he saw the look in Merlin’s eyes.

“You mentioned sharing.” Merlin gave Arthur an innocent look as he simply stayed where he was. He had brought a small bedroll up but he’d wanted to see the look on Arthur’s face.

“I did.” Arthur’s eyes began to smolder and he locked his bedroom door. “You’re playing with fire, Merlin. Do you even know what you are doing to me?”

Merlin pulled his legs up and rested on his knees. “I trust in your honor.” He said simply.

It was the fastest he’d ever got ready for bed in his life! Within a few minutes he was on the bed and on top of Merlin. He pulled Merlin’s legs down and settled in-between them. With a swift movement he rocked upward creating delicious friction. Instead of continuing in his onslaught he simply pinned Merlin to the bed and panted from the activity. “Are you sure you want one kiss?”

Merlin had been so surprised by the movement he hadn’t had a chance to react. Once given that chance he held on to Arthur’s shoulders and swallowed. “That’s the deal.” What he wanted was another story. They were both hard and needy and his body was filled with all-consuming, incredibly intense desire. He knew how it all worked, of course. He’d read about it and his friend Will had explained a long time ago. Arthur inside him... His mind raced. How wonderful that would feel!

It was also precious to him that Arthur wouldn’t take him without asking. The Prince’s eyes said all that needed to be said. One word and he would stick to the deal. When Merlin hesitated to answer, Arthur kissed his forehead gently. “I love you, Merlin and I want you but only when you’re ready for it.”

_I love you Merlin._

Merlin’s heart soared. He smiled up at Arthur, still pinned and aching. “I want my Kiss. We made a deal. I get seven. Then we can do that.”

Arthur gave a slightly frustrated sigh but Merlin’s words made him grin.

_Then we can do that._

So he would!

Arthur brushed their foreheads together and gave a soft whimper of compliance. “You’re going to be the death of me, Merlin.” He whispered.

So there was a kiss and Merlin wondered how it was sweeter than the others but it was. He felt Arthur take control and instead of warring for dominance the Prince was teasing him and twisting him. He was finding new and interesting ways to completely and thoroughly get everything he wanted out of a single Kiss. Merlin felt his very soul was under siege and he didn’t fight it. He accepted everything there was of Arthur to give. He wanted all of it and soon realized that his love was more than willing to reciprocate in kind. His resolve to get through the night with just one kiss was waning and just when he knew he’d never be able to resist another the kiss was over. In spite of his needs, Arthur had put Merlin first.

Arthur smiled at him and brushed the hair from his eyes. “Good night, Merlin.”

He scrambled out of Arthur’s bed, breathing heavily. “Good night, Arthur.”

Merlin blew out the candles and dropped onto his own mattress. He knew for sure that it would be a long while before he fell asleep.

Arthur found it even harder to sleep. Merlin hadn’t said anything back.

***LATE NIGHT***

He watched Uther Sleep as he always did for many many years now.

He had been busy preparing another trap and this time, Merlin would not escape him.

From all that he knew about magic, it could also be possible that with Merlin’s death /he/ could live again. He never blamed Uther for what happened. Uther could do nothing. His father had been just as terrifying.   
  
Merlin had great magic inside him as Samuel did. That was why he was still roaming the halls of Camelot, still tied to Uther.

Still here and willing to do anything Uther needed. He was powerful enough to affect the real world and had the kind of power that sticks to the shadows. It was harder to notice and even harder to fight.

***TBC***


	5. A little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds a solution but doesn't like it much. Merlin inspires Arthur. Arthur agrees to talk to Uther. Merlin is hurt. Samuel (an OC) knows what he's doing.

RATING: MA  
PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.**  
AUTHOR: Rufferto9 (rufferto9@yahoo.com)  
CHAPTER : 5 of 7  
“A Little Problem.”

MORNING  
  
Arthur woke up feeling a small pit in his stomach. He remembered the night before and what he had said. Merlin hadn’t answered and even though he responded to every kiss, every touch and ever word Merlin hadn’t actually said ‘I love you’. Since he didn’t like to wallow in self pity he decided right then and there that he was resolved to draw those words out of Merlin’s lips before his next kiss. He yawned and sat up. His hair was slightly skewed as it always was when he first woke up and smiled when he saw his bread and cheese and sweet meats for breakfast all perfectly laid out and waiting for him. He reached over for a piece of cheese and stuffed it into his mouth when he saw the sweetest sight of all.

There was Merlin, preparing his bathwater half-naked. In the back of his mind he wondered how in the heck the water had come up all this way while Merlin wasn’t even dressed but he decided not to wonder about it. He was just happy to see him and for some odd reason he was humming. Arthur stared at him and had another bite. “Good morning.” He smiled.

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin as he hadn’t heard Arthur get up. “Ack! How long have you been awake!”

“Long enough to hear you serenade my bathwater,” Arthur snickered. “Something on your mind?” He picked up a piece of meat and sucked on it innocently.

“Stop that!” Merlin huffed.

“Stop what? I’m just having my breakfast.” Arthur flipped his tongue around the meat and swallowed. “Yummy.”

“You’re deliberately distracting me from my chores.”

“I don’t remember you ever doing your chores shirtless. Do carryon. Perhaps I’ll make it a requirement in the future.” Arthur lifted himself up regally. “Every time Merlin does chores in my bedroom he must be shirtless. There. Done.”  


“What!” Merlin glared at him. “I just didn’t want to get your shirt dirty. You can’t possibly expect me to walk around shirtless.”

“Only in here.”

“Arthur!”

“You can’t say no. You’re my servant.” Arthur reminded him and then realized too late the mistake he had just made for Merlin expression darkened.

“Have it your way then.” Merlin snapped and looked away from him. He continued to go about his business without commenting anything else. A nod or a grunt in response was all that Arthur got.

Arthur took his time finishing his breakfast. Just how was he going to get out of this one? “Oh come on, I was joking, Merlin.” He finally prodded. “I didn’t mean it.”

“You’re the once and future Ass, apparently.” Merlin muttered. “Let me just tell you right now, Arthur.” He looked directly at the Prince just then. “I will never do anything like that with you or for you because you order me to. I will defend myself if I have to.” He was dead serious and Arthur was a little concerned by the look in Merlin’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur blurted out. “I never meant...” He honestly was sorry. Things were really not going how he’d planned. “Let me try again.....”

“Ok” Merlin crossed his arms, waiting.

Arthur scrambled off the bed feeling incredibly self conscious for some reason. He wasn’t sure how but Merlin had the upper hand in this relationship.

“Good morning Merlin.” Arthur tried a smile and looked so sheepish and uncertain that Merlin forgave him.

“Good morning Arthur.” Merlin returned, checked the bathwater. “Bath’s ready. Want me to help scrub you?” It was a peace offering of a sort.

When he smiled at the Prince that goofy grin made Arthur’s stomach do a flip-flop. God he was so in love it hurt. It would kill his soul if Merlin didn’t feel the same way. He knew it. Just as he knew it would kill him if anything happened to Merlin.

“If you want to, that would be nice.” Arthur did his best to deliver a humble response which apparently was very funny because Merlin started laughing. “What!”

“Oh just go back to being a Pratt. Being humble doesn’t suit you. Besides, you’re my Pratt and that’s all that matters. Get in.”

Arthur’s heart thudded in his chest. It really was amazing how much a few simple words would make him feel so good. He stripped out of his trousers and got in the tub. It really wasn’t enough for two, barely enough for one but at least it was clean and warm water. Merlin helped pour water over him and ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, whetting it. He was apparently taking the job of scrubbing rather seriously and Arthur decided to let him do just that.

He watched while Merlin hummed and washed him. He was quiet and licking his lips every now and then. He thought Merlin was done as he was told to kneel up. Soapy water slipped down his muscular thighs and he felt a thrill when rough hands rinsed them off. His thighs weren’t the only place that got rinsing. His breath hitched when a certain part began to get a little attention. “I can do that.” Arthur protested weakly.

“It’s alright, I’ve got it.” Merlin shook his head. “Rest your hands on the tub and lean back. Just like that,” he helped Arthur get into a somewhat awkward position.

“What are you doing?” Arthur wondered.

“Giving you a proper cleaning,” said Merlin with a gleam.

He could already feel his body’s arousal as that certain part of him had been quite thoroughly washed. “Merlin!” He cried out in surprise. This time there were no hands but a tongue and it was sliding up from tip to base. He’d never had anyone do that to him before and he didn’t know how to react. Merlin then did it again, and a third and fourth time. Each time he’d teased Arthur by allowing the head to slip between lips for a brief moment.

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked Arthur softly.

Arthur could only swallow and nod.

With that acknowledgement, he found his cock engulfed by wide lips taking him in without any hesitation whatsoever. Had Merlin done this before? And with whom! There was a brief surge of jealousy in his heart immediately chased away by the wonderful sensations jolting through his body. His lips slid up and down creating the most satisfying friction Arthur had ever experienced. He could only kneel there, dazed and panting at first. Oh ... oh god he didn’t know what to do.

Merlin pulled off his cock and it was an instant loss, “I think you have to move your hips, Arthur, I can’t do all the work. This is my first time too.”

Sweet lord... Arthur nodded and flushed.

He was engulfed again and this time he participated. He rolled his hips in time with Merlin’s teasing tongue and soon began to realize the incredible truth. He was ... he was inside Merlin. He was pushing his heated cock between lips he had thoroughly kissed... he was... oh it was glorious. Arthur had never had an experience like this it was even better than the thing Merlin had done with his hands. He tried to warn Merlin when he came but his brain felt like cotton. Even when he did come it didn’t seem to matter because Merlin kept sucking.

When it was done and he was spent, he was set free and cleaned a bit more. Merlin smiled. “There now, all clean.” He stood up and back to take in the sight.

Arthur was flushed and panting. He was still kneeling in the tub and his jaw was open in utter and complete amazement. “How... How did you know how to do that?”

“Gaius has some interesting books.” Merlin grinned. “I wanted to try it.”

“Help me out.” Arthur was still a little shaky and didn’t want to trip.

Merlin did so and wrapped in up in a towel grinning all the while like a fool. “I can’t believe no one’s ever done that to you. The book said you’d have known what to do if it had.”

“I’m a Prince not a Pervert.” Arthur lifted his head regaining his composure. “I’m supposed to be honorable and such. Ladies try but..” he shrugs. “I don’t want to get caught in compromising positions.”

“Of course, sire.” Merlin couldn’t help the giggle. “No compromising positions.” He looked around the room and stared at his bedroll. He also glanced at the mirror and noted he was half naked and Arthur certainly was even with a towel. “Got it.”

“All I ask is that I’m the ONLY one you ever do that to, is that acceptable?” Arthur stared hard at Merlin.

“Of course, sire.” Merlin grinned again at him. “Let me just grab one of my shirts and take the plates and bathwater down.”

“When will you be back up?” Arthur reached over to touch Merlin’s chest and decided to lazily rub around a nipple just to see what happened.

Merlin shivered. “As soon as I can, Arthur-“

“Next time” Arthur promised, “I want to feel you in my lips.”

That declaration was so utterly erotic that Merlin’s knees nearly buckled. “God, Arthur, I have work to do. When you say things like that all I can think about is you for the rest of the day.”

“What number are we on?” Arthur asked flippantly, quite pleased Merlin would be thinking of him all day.

“Five.” Merlin glared at him.

“I can’t believe I made that request.” Arthur muttered. “Or that you’re holding me to it, Merle.” There was that nickname slipping out again. “Especially after what you did just now, because all I want to do is kiss you senseless, repeatedly, until you’re quivering at my feet.”

“If you kiss me now, you’ll use up your days allotment.” Merlin’s twinkled. Truth be told, he was rather enjoying watching Arthur try and wiggle his way out of his own test.

Arthur heaved a sigh. “Ok. Ok. Three more kisses.” By then Merlin will have told him right and everything would be alright.

Merlin grinned, threw on a shirt gathered all the things he needed to take down together with the bath water and escaped.

Arthur gave a frustrated groan and shook his head. He’d never make it through the next few days.

**AFTERNOON**

Gaius had spent most of the morning analyzing the blood sample using scientific methods far beyond his time. It was a slow and painful process but eventually he’d managed to identify specific qualities and separate them by using very careful methods. When Merlin finally came down to do his chores for the Physician the old man looked up and smiled. “Ah, Merlin, get a good night sleep?”

“Yes, despite Arthur’s snoring!” Merlin laughed, clearly in a good mood.

“I don’t want to know.” Gaius interjected. “Anything ... at all ... about Prince Arthur’s sleeping habits unless they affect the state of his health. Now then, look here,” he indicated the different colored vials he had collected. There were three; red, blue and a black with a bit of a cloudy texture. “I diluted the contents of your blood to try and identify what was given to you.” He pointed to the black one. “That’s the substance that I’ve been able to identify based on some of the books we have on the subject. If someone is a Necromancer, all of their magic will have this black residue for they are connected to the shadows.”

Merlin’s eyebrows climbed. “Are you saying a Necromancer enchanted me and is after me?”

“Yes. They are very rare and I thought all had been killed before Uther became King.”

“What’s the blue stuff?”

“Merlin, that is the most curious of all, and I believe it has something to do with your father. It indicates royalty” said Gaius. At Merlin’s questioning look he simply shrugged. “I do not know all the details of your father’s side and you may want to look into it someday. What we are most concerned about is this.” He picked the black shadow up. “Uther’s manservant said he’d called for a person who has long been dead. That person was killed for the crime of Necromancy almost fourty years ago. If my theory is true, he is still tied to Camelot. If he is focused on you it can only mean one thing: He knows of your magic and is going to use it to be resurrected. If he knows and he is somehow able to communicate for Uther this could end very badly for you.”

Merlin stared at Giaus shocked, “I don’t know how to fight a necromancer!” He paced back and forth. “Why didn’t I sense any magic being used?”

“Necromancy is a shadow magic. It is likely his use of it is hidden, you’ll have to look in some of those books and perhaps get some answers from someone wiser than I.” Gaius didn’t say who but Merlin knew who he meant.

He sighed, just when things couldn’t get more complicated he had to try and figure this out while trying deal with Arthur.

It of course wasn’t that he didn’t love Arthur. He loved him, plain and simple. Taking their relationship to the next level was exciting and he wanted to savor every moment.

“I don’t think the books in that cupboard are going to be any use, Merlin.” Gaius said with a deadpan expression. “You know, I have noticed a few missing.”

Merlin managed to look completely innocent. “Oh... maybe they’re around somewhere. I’m sure they’ll turn up, Gaius!” He smiled at his mentor brightly. “I’ll figure this out!” And he was up to his room to look through the books in peace.

It was a relief to have a moment to call his, really! Twenty-four/seven Arthur was a bit too much to handle sometimes. He always wanted something and lately it was touching. Merlin grinned, that wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was marvelous. He wanted more and relished the thrill of making Arthur make those noises just because of what HE was doing. He certainly bet that no girl could EVER make that happen. Arthur was his. Merlin grinned dazedly up at the ceiling. Every girl in Camelot could try but he was the one who knew how to please his Prince.

Right! Necromancers, his ears twitched at the very idea of such dark magic. Magic was supposed to be for good, not for evil. Once he found that spirit he would send it away forever!

Flip, flip, flip...Merlin grunted as he lost track of time.

Finally! Several hours later he managed to decipher one thing from an old tale and read aloud to himself. “Spirits are attached to items, usually keepsakes. For many years they are dormant and all of a sudden pop up again due to changing circumstances.” Hm, his arrival? He shrugged, maybe. “Or great distress of a loved one.” Merlin frowned. “Well if it’s as Giaus said and this sorcerer is a friend of Uther’s perhaps it was that marriage that made him surface again? Huh.” That was possible, reading further, his face fell. “To destroy the keepsake, the holder of it must break the keepsake and tell the spirit to rest.”  
  
“Balls!” Merlin grumbled and flung the book back into its place. Trying to get Uther to comply to anything like that would be like trying to get him to like magic again. It would be nearly impossible, unless there was a threat to Arthur himself. “Gaius!”

Merlin marched back out of his, well, what was his room. He was currently sleeping with Arthur.

“Did you find something?”

“Yes, and it’s not good. I’m going to have to find what Uther has on him that belonged to this Samuel person you mentioned. I do think I know how to locate it though.” Merlin pointed to the black shadowy liquid. “I bet some kind of location spell would work.”

“No, Merlin.” Gaius shook his head. “Whenever you use something so obvious, bad things happen. You’ll have to try and find it by yourself this time. Tell Arthur of what you are looking for, perhaps he can reason with his father and Uther will give up the keepsake.”

“Right...and make me a Knight of the Round Table to boot.” Merlin laughed. “Alright, I’ll try it your way first.”

**EVENING**  
  
While he was working on helping Arthur get ready for dinner he finished carefully explaining to him what they had to do. “So is there anything you’ve ever noticed? Anything Uther keeps close at hand?”

“So.” Arthur stared once it all sank in. “You’re telling me my father had a friend who was executed for Magic all those years ago and has kept something of his? You think his marriage to Catrina awoke it? That’s ridiculous!”

Merlin sighed as he knew Arthur was going to react that way. It wasn’t just the marriage to Catrina that woke the spirit and he felt terrible because he couldn’t tell Arthur. Not yet.

“Um. Well yes. And because I’m –your- friend maybe it’s happy to target me? Some kind of weird revenge? I don’t know. Point is, Arthur, you have to talk to your father.” It always made Merlin bitter that he couldn’t tell Arthur about the part of him he most desperately wanted to. He wanted Arthur to accept him for everything he was, to love him anyway.

Arthur grunted and rubbed his lower lip thoughtfully. “Alright, I’ll do it, on one condition.” He took a fistful of Merlin’s shirt and dragged him over. “I need some inspiration from you.”

“Of course, sire...” Merlin’s lips twitched and he forgot all about how bitter he was when Arthur kissed him.

Arthur’s kisses were the best thing since apples and strawberries, since sunshine and stars and since ever sweet thing he’d ever tasted. He had no issues with touching now. He ran his fingers up and down Arthur’s muscular frame and finally rested them upon his arse while his lips were thoroughly attacked. Hot, hungry tongues came together... and lust burned in his stomach. He never wanted anything so badly he would let Arthur take him if only he said the word. Arthur’s tongue danced and dueled. He was so good at this. Merlin was almost jealous of any other woman Arthur had kissed. When they finally had a need for this thing called breathe at last his lips were released. They throbbed with need and he panted incoherently as they stared at each other. “I’ll be back after supper, you’ll be ok. There’s a guard outside. I will talk with my father.” Arthur promised softly as he drew his fingers up and down Merlin’s cheekbone. “I love you.” He kissed Merlin’s forehead and turned without waiting for an answer.

Merlin couldn’t move from the spot Arthur had left him in for many minutes. “I love you too...” The words tumbled too late out of his lips. Arthur was already gone and he was standing in an empty room. His legs buckled from under him and he sank to the floor. “God, I love him.” He drew his legs up and hugged them.

So distressed was he by the force of his feelings he was too distracted to notice that he was not alone. That passageway wasn’t unknown to all. A dark force slipped under it and materialized on the other end. Samuel’s form grinned and spat out a word. “Capistro!” Dark tendrils whipped out of his fingers and took Merlin by surprise. They grabbed his wrists and ankles and lifted him up. Merlin tried to scream but no words came from his lips as he kicked and fought he only succeeded in knocking a few things over. “Quies!” Samuel whispered and the room was shrouded in silence. Merlin couldn’t even get a word out. Samuel cackled to himself, a form created by darkness it was difficult to make out many of his features.

Only Merlin’s eyes could lock onto Samuel. Once I’m free. He fought the bonds, oh yes he did! He fought with every ounce of his strength to no avail. He could only hope that Arthur didn’t come back through those doors. The passage way opened for the necromancer and he laughed harshly.

“[Valeat](http://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/latin-word-cf860db12e7c1db3a4474357bad756baf4134a04.html)!” Samuel whipped a few tendrils around Merlin and held him fast. With every passing day his powers grew.

As Merlin was hurled into the passage his head smacked on the door frame and a trickle of blood was left behind. He found himself flying through the passage way, down down... down... to ways and means below the castle he’d never before seen. The tendrils held him fast until finally he hit bottom and he lay unconscious in the cell.

As for Samuel, he smiled to himself and quickly enough he began to transform.

He wiggled his ears and adjusted his scarf. “Ah.” Samuel grinned. “Corporeal at last.”

**TBC**


	6. Six Hours until Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has another Nightmare. Arthur is rejected by !Merlin. Uther is spelled. Merlin wants to rescue himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Merlin/Arthur from the Television Series: Merlin.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read  
> Ok. I didn't think I'd finish this chapter tonight but I did.:) enjoy.

CHAPTER SIX: Six Hours Until Dawn

VERY LATE EVENING *Same day*

They were getting worse, these dreams of hers and so... so real.

She didn’t know how to take them or truly what they meant. This time she was alone, surrounded by evil in the shadows. She couldn’t get away from the shadows as they held her fast. Dark tendrils coiled around her body and she felt her energy draining away. Morgana tried to struggle but that just made it worse. She was tired but she wouldn’t give up fighting. Arthur would expect no less. Why she was thinking of Arthur just then she did not know. All she knew was that the look in his eyes alone was enough to help her keep fighting. She held on to the memory of his kisses, his touch. She clung to how he made her feel when he touched her in place no one had ever dared. She reveled in all the ways she could make his body come alive and conjure that look in his eyes. That look reserved only for her. “Arthur—“ she whispered softly.

Her body was hot and tingling. How many times now? What number were they on? Morgana felt something heavy between her legs she’d never felt before and she opened her eyes dazedly. If she could cling to the memory she could get through this. These things wouldn’t keep hurting her, resisting her. She tried to move but they pinned her down. Her head hurt, likely from being knocked around on the way down. Down where? She tried to move again but they only tightened around her.

The dungeon walls were slightly damp and from somewhere a light flickered. The stone was so glassy down here you could almost see through it. She lifted her head and stared. The eyes that looked back at her were not her own. They were begging her, pleading with her. “Morgana...”

It was Merlin. She was Merlin, and he looked terrible. There was blood sliding down the side of his face.

She screamed and woke up drenched in sweat.

“Morgana...” Gwen rushed into the room and held her. “Morgana, my dear.” She held the sobbing woman in her arms.

***

LATE EVENING *Same Day*

“Father, will you at least listen to me.” Arthur stared hard at Uther and his begging him to understand. They had been talking for the past three hours and he was getting nowhere. His father was extremely stubborn when he wanted to be.

As for Uther, he was defiant and confused. Yes, he knew Samuel was dead and he also remembered seeing him recently and being confused by that as well. He rubbed his forehead. He had to admit that ever since Catrina was exposed his mind felt a bit like it was stuffed with cotton.

“I’ve not been at my best, Arthur, I know that.” Uther admitted with a grimace.

“You married a Troll!” Arthur glared at him.

“I didn’t know!” Uther glared back.

“You didn’t trust us then. Trust us –NOW-, Father. Please. I know you don’t approve of my relationship with Merlin but I need your help. There must be something.” Arthur hated having to beg, but he wasn’t going to let this thing hurt Merlin any longer.

There was, but Uther was not going to let it go easily. He had buried that part of himself down so far he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to revisit it. That’s why he was angry, he supposed. Samuel was a long time ago. Sometimes he dreamed about him, but that’s all they were... dreams. Why then did he not want to let go of them? “If I help” Uther knew Arthur wasn’t going to let this go. His son was just as stubborn as he was. “I need you to give your word on something.” It wasn’t really the relationship between Merlin and Arthur that Uther was so annoyed about. It was the fact that it could damage the possibility of there ever being another Pendragon.

Arthur exhaled; surprised he’d even got this far with his father. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want your word, Arthur, that when the time comes, you will marry a suitable woman and have children. If you swear to me that you will do that, swear on your mother, then I will help you.” Uther told him flatly.

Arthur stepped back as if he had been struck. “You want me to give up Merlin? I won’t do that!” He shouted angrily.

“I didn’t say that, Arthur.” Uther folded his arms across his chest. “Just swear to me that you will marry a suitable woman and have a child.”

“That’s ridiculous! And unfair, what of the woman I marry? I’ll never be able to love her as she deserves!” Arthur scoffed at the thought.

“Marriages for people of your station are never for love, Arthur.” Uther told him frostily. “Swear it.”

Arthur growled something unpleasant under his breath. “I wish I was never born your son!” He spat out, furious. Having failed to extract the item from Uther he finally turned abruptly and stormed out. The door was slammed and he stood there for a moment wishing there were things to throw. Why was he so ok with marrying a girl before and still being involved with Merlin and not now? Something had changed. It wasn’t FAIR.

He almost went back in and thought the better of it. With an angry huff he turned on his heal and stalked back down the hallway towards his room. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Merlin heading in the other direction. “Merlin!” He called out.

The younger man turned, it was him and Arthur didn’t notice that he wasn’t smiling.

Arthur strode towards Samuel purposefully. “No luck!” He complained. “Father refuses to cooperate.” He glanced up and down the hallway and since they were alone he reached over and dragged Samuel into his arms for a fierce hug. Samuel stiffened, a thing he didn’t expect. “What’s wrong?” Arthur pulled away, worried.

“Must you do that?” Samuel’s voice was a little weird and his eyes were far more penetrating than usual.

“What’s the problem?” Arthur shrugged, “No one’s around.”

“I don’t want you to.” Samuel said with a finality to his tone that cut through his gut as if it was edged with a knife.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. “Um...sure, I won’t do that in public again.” He looked at the floor then up at Samuel. “Where are you going? It’s time for bed.”

“I’m sure you can get ready for bed on your own for now.” Samuel said evenly. The look in his eyes was so cold, Arthur was taken aback.

“What is wrong with you?” Arthur demanded. “You can’t be wandering about the palace late at night. What if you get attacked by Samuel?”

Samuel smirked. Ah, they’d figured it out. “I’ve just got something to take care of. Really, Arthur, you’re being a bore.”

Arthur stared, “A what? I’m ... a ...” His temper was already out of control after the conversation with his father. “A bore, huh?” He shoved Samuel up against the wall, easily overpowering him with superior strength. “Sorry to bore you, Merlin, but I think you owe me a second kiss tonight for that!” He held Samuel fast against the wall and fully intended to kiss soundly. He was thoroughly prepared to deliver a kiss that would have his manservant begging for more instead of this insolent tone.

But instead he just glowered dangerously. He knew this wasn’t him, that he couldn’t ever force himself on anyone. In any case, Arthur felt weird. There was something wrong. Merlin wasn’t doing anything to fight him. He simply stood there and waited to be released. Even more wrong, Arthur couldn’t feel anything. Every other time he’d touched Merlin he would feel like his body was on fire. This time, he could be touching anyone. Arthur abruptly pulled away and stared hard at Samuel. He was confused, angry and a little bit disgusted with himself. He should never even have thought about taking what wasn’t freely offered.

“Don’t touch me again.” Samuel said simply, calmly.

Arthur’s world crumbled. He stared helplessly at Samuel and felt like a thousand daggers had just been shoved into his heart. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Please forgive me. I should never have done that.” He begged. “Please, Merlin.”

Samuel simply turned icily and walked away.

Arthur looked after him, unable to process what had just happened. He hadn’t gone through with it, why would Merlin be angry with him? He’d come to his senses. “Merlin...” Arthur tried again.

“Take the hint, Arthur.” Samuel glared back at him and disappeared down the hallway.

***

Uther paced in his receiving room. That hadn’t gone as well as he expected. Arthur should have sworn. He really should have! While he was fuming there was a tentative knock and he nodded. “Come.” Perhaps it was Arthur come back to apologize.

It was not. It was Samuel. Uther looked at him with disgust. “What do you want?”  
  
“Uther.—“ Samuel closed the door behind him.

“How dare you call me by my given name! I have not given you leave!” Uther drew himself up proudly.

Samuel waved at the shadows around his face and very briefly his true self was shown to the King. Then he was Merlin again. “I do not have the power to make it permanent.” He said with a smile.

“Stay back!” Uther warned. “You took advantage of my state of mind to come back here, didn’t you?”

“Yes. And you wanted me to get rid of Merlin for you.” Samuel smiled simply. “Mission accomplished, my Uther. But I have always been here, watching over you. Now that I can talk to you, there is something I need from you for my powers to become complete.” He took a step towards the King and Uther drew his sword.

***

“Morgana, really you need to tell Arthur what you’ve been dreaming.” Gwen soothed her gently. “Are you sure the person you are seeing in your dreams is Merlin?”

Morgana flushed, “I’m sure, Gwen. It was him. I just know it.”   
  
In the back of her mind she could hear quiet cries of pain and she put her fists up to her forehead and shook her head trying to get rid of the sound.

“I’m hearing him. Merlin.”

“But I just passed Merlin in the halls, he looked fine?” said Gwen with a frown.

Morgana started to cry herself, “He’s in such pain, Gwen.” Her body wracked with shivers.

“Come on.” Gwen helped Morgana up even though she was ready for bed. “He’s probably still up. Hopefully we won’t interrupt them doing er.. well. Whatever it is they do.”

Morgana doubled over just then and clutched her head with another scream of pain. “Ahhhhh!”

***

Arthur slowly walked back to his room, unable to understand just what had happened when he heard Morgana scream. He turned and ran to her chamber, thankful for something to take his mind off of Samuel’s hurtful words.

He found Gwen holding Morgana in her arms and rocking her gently. “Arthur!” Gwen smiled at the Prince nervously. “She’s having some kind of episode.”

Arthur knelt down and touched Morgana’s shoulder gently. “It’s me, what’s wrong? Please tell us what’s happening.”

“It’s Merlin, Arthur.” Morgana clutched the Prince’s arm. “He’s in terrible pain. We need to find him!”

Arthur exchanged a glance with Gwen who just shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know where he is. He’s not in my room right now.”  
  
“I saw him seeking an audience with Uther as I was finishing up my chores.” Gwen said to Arthur.

Arthur frowned and helped up his sister. “Let’s go find him then and then you can see that he’s perfectly fine, Morgana and maybe we can all get some sleep.”

***

The three burst in on the receiving room only to Uther being held in Samuel’s arms. “That’s it, my King. Sleep, my dear.”

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was seeing! Merlin with Uther? His father. How had that happened? He was just about to go off on a rage bender when Morgana laid her hands on Arthur’s shoulder. She was now steady and calm.

As for Gwen, she simply stood there, open mouthed and wished Lance were there. He would know what to do.

“Arthur.” Morgana said sharply. “That’s not Merlin. Look at his eyes.”

And now that he did, Arthur saw it too. They were black and hard. In fact, there was nothing Merlin-like about this person except his look. Arthur drew his sword. “Where is Merlin! Unhand my father!” He stalked forward with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

They circled each other with Samuel holding the King as leverage and Arthur ready to attack. They traded a few attacks and Samuel skillfully parried. A couple of times he even sent Arthur skidding across the room. “You can’t win. I’m going stronger by the hour!” Samuel laughed heartily. “When the new dawn comes, I will be whole again!” He cackled.

What did that mean? Arthur’s blood chilled. Did he kill Merlin? “I am not letting that happen!” He lunged again and was parried just as easily as the other times.

“Fool!” Samuel snerked. He couldn’t maintain his form much longer and suddenly the necromancer dissipated into shadows which then seeped into the floor. Uther collapsed on the ground, victim of a sleep spell.

“Father!” Arthur rushed to Uther’s side.

***

Gaius was in the process of mixing up something to wake Uther up but in the meantime they didn’t have much time to find Merlin. It was six hours until Dawn.

After some discussion amongst themselves, Morgana had a thought. “I think I might know.” Morgana tells Arthur. “I had a dream. I think he may be in the cells below where Uther used to keep magic user prisoners.”

“She could be right.” Gaius agreed. “I’m told there is residual dark energy down there and perhaps Samuel tapped into that power. Gwen and I will watch over Uther. You two go find him.”

The bells were tolling midnight even as Arthur and Morgana took the torches and some guards with them to search the catacombs below Camelot for Merlin.

***

The floor was cold. Merlin wondered how long he’d been down there. It couldn’t’ have been that long because he wasn’t starving or dying of thirst. He was bound by magic, that much he was certain. His head hurt and he had cried a little but now it was time to think about his situation and figure out a way out of this. No one was going to be down here to save him. In fact, he was pretty sure no one even knew where he was. He just hoped Arthur was okay and didn’t let that guy get too close.

He tried to speak some magic to get out of the bonds but they just tightened and it was getting harder to stay conscious every time he woke up. “Graaah!” He cursed to nothing in particular. The last thing he wanted to be was a ‘damsel in distress’ that Arthur had to rescue. There had to be something he could do.

He remembered what he’d done to transform the dog and wondered suddenly if he could do it to himself. If he could just do that he could turn into something smaller and slip out of the bonds! Samuel, after all, was draining him for his magic. He couldn’t let anyone find him like this.

Merlin concentrated hard again and again trying to will the strength out of him. If Samuel was doing something to hurt Arthur he’d make him pay for it! That was a feeling that Merlin could use, it gave him power and strength when he thought of Arthur being in danger. He tried to conjure up all the times that Arthur had been in danger and wrapped them up into a little ball of power within his heart. He didn’t like thinking of those times but he thought about them now and drew upon their power.

The last thought he had before he felt his body shift was that it would have been nice to have figured out what kind of animal to turn into before doing so. It would also have been nice if he realized his clothes were not going to come with him.

***

Arthur and Morgana searched and searched until they heard a chattering sound down a hallway. He shone the torch light down the hallway and to their great surprise they saw Merlin lying there, totally naked and unconscious. Further down the hallway they heard a rumbling. The shadows seemed to come alive with wicked tendrils, whipping towards Merlin.

Arthur acted fast and ran to pick Merlin up. He didn’t waste any time and hauled Merlin over his shoulder. Oof! He was heavier than he looked.

Morgana squeaked, “Be careful, he’s hurt!”

“I know that.” Arthur swung a sword at a lashing tendril. “We can’t fight these things! Run!”

And they did. The tendrils followed after them but could not go further as Dawn had come and they could not reach areas of the palace that were bathed in sunlight.

***

Merlin was put into one of the stretchers in Gaius’ workplace, his wounds cleaned and dressed. The King was laying on another. Arthur worried over both of them but it was on Merlin that his gaze remained the most. “Is he going to be okay?” Arthur begged of Gaius.

“He’s weak.” Gaius told Arthur. “That man, Samuel was using his energy. He just needs to rest. You can’t do anything more here, Arthur. Your father Is under a sleeping spell which I am working to undo. You must rest yourself if you are going to be any help.”

Arthur looked down at Merlin and willed him to open his eyes. “I can’t leave him!”

“How’s anyone supposed to sleep around here with all this noise?” Merlin mumbled.   
  
“Merlin!” Arthur ecstatic reply warmed his heart. They gazed at each other for a long moment and Gaius rolled his eyes and pointedly looked away. This gave Arthur all the courage to lean in and kiss Merlin gently but briefly. “That one doesn’t count. Welcome back and don’t EVER do that to me again!” His eyes flashed as he ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair gently. “Are you alright?”

“Never better...” Merlin groaned as he tried to move. “What happened? Did you talk to Uther?” He looked over and saw Uther lying still. “Oh.”

“Just worry about getting better.” Arthur said sternly. “The guards are searching through Uther’s chambers with Morgana’s help.”

“Morgana?” Merlin was confused now. Giaus gave Arthur a drink to administer to Merlin. Arthur helped Merlin rise to drink it.

“Little complicated to explain, I’ll tell you later. Why were you naked?” Arthur demanded.

“Uh...” Merlin’s head throbbed a bit. “It helped to get out of the bonds I was in.”

It was a lame excuse but Arthur bought it. “As long as no one did anything to you?”

“No, Arthur. Nothing like that.” Merlin shook his head.

“If you’re satisfied, can you please leave Merlin alone to rest now, Arthur? Merlin tell him to get some sleep.” Gaius huffed from the background.

“He’s right you know.” Merlin told Arthur gently. “This isn’t over and you need to be at full strength.”

“I’m not leaving you until Samuel is dead.” Arthur said stonily.

Eventually Arthur agreed to sleep in Merlin’s old room if Merlin’s cot was moved there. He lay down on the uncomfortable bed and squirmed. “How do you sleep here?”

“I’m usually dead tired.” Merlin muttered from the cot.

“From what? You’re the laziest servant I’ve ever had.” Arthur said jokingly.

They lay there for a while, both trying to sleep.

“Arthur?”

“What?”

“Did you do anything with fake me?”

Arthur looked over. “No.” Not –really-.

“Good.”

Arthur had to smile at the response which meant of course that Merlin would have been jealous. His world was back and that was all that mattered.

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Arthur’s heart jumped and he was off the small bed in a minute and kneeling by the cot. “Say that again?” He demanded and Merlin laughed softly.

“I love you.”

Arthur’s smile was more brilliant than the sun itself coming out. “I love you too.”

Merlin lifted himself up and offered his lips. It was the sixth kiss and Arthur knew it was real. He let Merlin slip into his mouth and flick around within. He let Merlin be as forceful or gentle as he wished. In this case, it was gentle since Merlin hadn’t the strength for anything else. It was a sweet, beautiful kiss the sixth kiss and it filled him with a sense of relief. They’d figure out everything. It would work. It had to... this was all he ever wanted. He tried to encourage Merlin to respond a little more until he realized that his love had fallen asleep.

/Fallen Asleep/

That settles it. That kiss didn’t count either and he would wrangle another one before the day was done.

**TBC**


	7. RECKESS HEARTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is shocked. Gaius had a discussion with Uther offscreen. Uther and Arthur make up. Fight between Merlin and Samuel. Arthur acts recklessly to stop Samuel from Hurting Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.

CHAPTER : 7 of 8  
  
Reckless Hearts

LATE AFTERNOON (They slept all day)  
  
The first thing that came to his befuddled brain was that he was tired and his body ached even after several hours of sleep on a bed. In spite of all that he felt rather warm and pleasant. He wondered for a while why that was as he gradually slipped back into consciousness. A bird chirped outside his small window and he yawned hugely. He made an attempt to stretch but found himself somewhat confined. He opened his eyes a crack and was found that he had a view of blonde hair and smiled, then flushed for he remembered when they had found him naked and he’d had to lie... again. “Arthur...” He murmured as he untangled one of his arms and reached up to thread his fingers through impossibly soft locks. He wasn’t sure what time of day it was or how long they had been asleep like this.

Arthur was half sprawled across him. His larger frame took up most of the small bed. His whole life had been spent sleeping on small beds so he was pretty used to it but Arthur wasn’t. He was surprised that Arthur was still there. He was surprised, but most certainly not unhappy. “mmm.” Arthur murmured breath warm against his throat. “You’re awake.” He lifted his head and smiled. “Bout time.”

When Arthur smiled at him Merlin felt his stomach do little flip flops and his body tingle. That smile, that perfectly beautiful morning smile was his favorite type of smile. It was a sort of vulnerable one that came just after the groggy effects of dreamland, “Hi,” Merlin grinned and mock scowled. “You’re heavy. Shift over.”

Arthur smirked. He reached a hand up to Merlin’s cheeks and playfully turned up the corners of his lips. “You aren’t even mad. Besides, there’s nowhere to shift to. This has got to be the smallest bed in Camelot.” He grumbled. He shifted a little but any move he made would have him tumble off the bed. At any rate, he was actually feeling rather pleasant in this position. He had Merlin trapped underneath him and there was no way anyone would be able to take him away. “You can’t be mad at me, you love me. I heard it. No take-backs allowed.”

“That was an absurd moment of weakness or I wouldn’t have added to your huge ego. I assure you, you’re still a Pratt.” Merlin smirked and nipped at the finger that caressed his lips. “A HEAVY Pratt. And..” He whimpered as Arthur rolled against him and caused his already warm body to flare up in a certain location.   
  
“And you still love me anyway.” Arthur gave a gleeful little chortle. “Admit it, Merlin.” His finger trailed down Merlin’s cheek and neck. He found a nipple, teased it and delighted in the way it caused sweet little sounds to come from the back of his lover’s throat. He took the nipple between his teeth and sucked on it, an action he was sure contributed to the shudders that began to ripple through Merlin’s body. “Say you love me, I want to hear it again.”

“Pratt,” whimpered Merlin affectionately. “How can I think when you’re doing that?”

“That’s the idea.” Arthur countered. He went to work on another nipple. Before they had gone to sleep the night before he had dressed Merlin in a nightshirt for his dignity. As he was tugging it out of the way, it ran across his mind that the excuse Merlin had been given for being utterly nude when they found him was the most incredibly lame one he’d ever heard. Merlin hadn’t even had under things on. “I should have left you naked. It would be more convenient that way.”

Merlin flushed. “Did Morgana really see me like that?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you thinking about Morgana when you should be thinking only of me, right now!” Arthur wanted to know. He rubbed little circles up and down Merlin’s side, tickling a little.

“Only thinking of you, I promise... ahhh...” Merlin stifled a giggle and squirmed. “Stop it!” His lower lip trembled and he clutched Arthur’s shoulders.

The squirming made certain areas of Arthur’s body tighten more than they already were. “Damn seven kisses! I need to kiss you freely.” Please Merlin. He didn’t actually beg but his eyes burned with need.

Merlin smiled, and that was the most beautiful thing that Arthur had ever seen. It was a smile that said nothing, and everything. It was just for him. Arthur would hold on to that smile through every trial he would ever face. He would take it with him in his heart and use it for strength. Through everything, against everything, it would be the chance to see Merlin’s smile that would keep him going. When those sweet lips parted and Merlin nodded, he was completely and irrevocably in love.

So Arthur quickly claimed Merlin’s lips before the other could change his mind. He never did anything half-way and so he tangled their tongues and moved until he was fully covering Merlin’s slim form. For so long he’d wanted that nod. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He commanded and kissed again... and again... and a third time for good measure. “Don’t ever leave me.”

“Yes, my lord.” Merlin rasped between kisses. The third time Merlin felt as though his senses were swirling around him like wildfire. He was thoroughly caught and drowning in the pleasure of Arthur’s light. The fourth time he really needed air and nudged away his lover’s lips with an exasperated laugh. “Slow down... Arthur, please. ” He whispered as he ran his fingers up and down the Prince’s neck. “I need to tell you something.”  
  
Arthur kissed him a fifth time and for a moment Merlin thought that he wouldn’t listen to his request until they stared at each other and Arthur sighed. “Tell me what?” He was resting on his forearms, his larger frame lifted just a little bit off of Merlin’s chest and his eyes were intense. Since he had to catch his breath too, he was willing to hear what Merlin had to say.

“I need to tell you something and I need you to take it seriously before we go any farther.” Merlin pleaded. “I can’t do this without you knowing.”

“Knowing what?” Arthur smiled as he gazed hungrily at those lips. He would devour them thoroughly before the day was over and after they dealt with the menace below the Camelot. They were /his/, he nipped at Merlin’s jaw playfully and pouted as he was swatted away.

“Why Samuel is after me, specifically. Stop that—listen!” Merlin held Arthur’s cheek gently with his one free hand. The other was trapped under Arthur.

“He needed to become corporeal and he was draining you for your life source. I get that.” Arthur smiled. “And you have magic, so of course he wanted to drain you.”

Merlin sputtered in shock. “H—h—how did you know?”

“Really, Merlin you can be such an idiot sometimes.” Arthur grinned at him. “I knew a long time ago, I’ve just been waiting for you to trust me enough ... to love me enough ... to tell me.”

“I was careful!” Merlin protested, flushing deeply.

“Hah!” Arthur scoffed, he wasn’t as oblivious as people thought he was. “There were so many times that you were really not and I had to pretend I didn’t notice. I know you’re not evil, Merlin and of course I won’t tell my father. Now, can we get on with the kissing?”

“But I don’t want to come between you!” Merlin protested weakly.

“You already have, Merlin.” Arthur rained a few nibbles up Merlin’s jaw and Merlin gave out a little whimper. “Magic has always been between me and my father and it probably always will be. He’ll get over you but you must trust me. I will protect you from him. I promise you and when I am King, Magic will be back in the land.”

“Do you swear it?”

“On my mother,” Arthur promised softly as he claimed a sixth kiss. “I want all of you, Merlin. I don’t care that you have Magic.”  
  
The seventh kiss was Merlin’s turn. When they first started doing this Merlin had made a small mark on Arthur’s lower lip. It had begun to heal and wouldn’t leave a scar. He craned his neck slightly and kissed that spot softly and delighted in the way his lover’s lips parted. He decided to play a little more with that luscious lower lip and encourage Arthur to keep up with this kind of attention. Kissing Arthur was like tasting a dream and having it all at once. This time, he wouldn’t leave a mark... not a physical one, anyway or a magical one. Once he was done with Arthur’s lower lip, his Prince wouldn’t be able to take pleasure from anyone else touching him there. Of that, Merlin was certain.

All the confirmation he needed was the sounds Arthur was making. He lapped and tugged and pulled and Arthur let him. That particular lower lip would be full and red by the time he was done with it.

“You’re mine, Arthur.” Merlin told the Prince softly. “Don’t forget it.”

Arthur’s eyes smoldered, surprised by how much he loved hearing that. “Let’s not forget who is in charge, Merlin.”

“How could I possibly forget who the Royal Pratt is?” Merlin wondered innocently.

“Better not.”

“Kiss me again.” Merlin demanded hotly.

“Hmmm! Since you ask so nicely, I suppose I can accommodate.” Arthur’s eyes twinkled and he proceeded to do just that. Of course, he was going to do that /anyway/.

***

Their situation was not going to improve until they did something about Samuel. Gaius eyed the door to Merlin’s room and grunted to himself. He at least was doing something constructive with his time. He loved Merlin like a son and hoped that he knew what he was doing. He’d been waiting for the boys to wake up all morning and sooner or later it would dawn on Uther where his son was.

Gwen, bless her heart, had been out gathering some herbs for him. It was one of the chores that Merlin usually did but he was... Gaius eyed the door again at a particularly loud sound....otherwise occupied. He rubbed his forehead and stared at the beaker. If only Uther wasn’t so stubborn.

She cheerfully returned with a basket for him and inquired after Merlin. It was already late afternoon and she knew the King was asking for Arthur. Those who knew where he was had been smart enough to not say anything. She looked over towards the bedroom door and could have sworn she heard some sounds from inside.   “Is he still--- are they still asleep?” Her eyebrows furrowed. The door to Merlin’s bedroom wasn’t that thick.

Whimpers, moans and both from Arthur –and- Merlin indicated that they most certainly were NOT asleep. Gwen blushed prettily. “They aren’t---“ she opened her mouth.

Gaius gave her a long-suffering look. “Boys will be boys.” He muttered as he fiddled with some of his test tubes. “These are not things a lady should hear. There must be something else you could be doing.”

Gwen’s eyes went wide as she started to know the reason. The bed was squeaking. Merlin was crying Arthur’s name and her face went from a light blush to scarlet. “They are...”  
  
“Yes.” Gaius muttered. “They are ... and I don’t think they’re coming out anytime soon.” He slapped a book down on the table.   
  
“It’s broad daylight! What if someone else other than me came in?” Gwen had half a mind to barge in and give them a piece of her mind. What a pair of idiots! Especially after everything that was going on. She squared her shoulders. Someone had to deal with this nonsense. Instead of opening the door she simply stalked over to it and banged loudly. “Merlin! It’s the middle of the afternoon. Uther is looking for Arthur!

It took a moment for Merlin to register the knocking. After all, he had very good reason to be distracted. That reason was that Arthur was presently rendering his entire body to jelly. His tongue was doing incredible things to his shaft while Merlin writhed on the bed. Since Arthur was in the middle of being too full of Merlin to speak and Merlin couldn’t think there was no answer at first. The sounds that greeted her made her blush turn scarlet.

“Five minutes!” Merlin’s raspy breath begged at the door. Arthur looked up at him from his position and smirked. “Make that ten!” Merlin said quickly as Arthur’s lips sucked and licked in places that a Prince most certainly should NOT be.

“I warned you.” Gaius said pointedly and turned a page of his book.

Gwen’s mouth just gaped. “Arthur’s a Prince!” She wrung her hands, worried for Merlin’s sake.

“Love doesn’t notice titles.” Gaius stated.

Gwen just stalked away. “Tell Merlin we’re going to have words later about being more careful. Goodness!” Her cheeks burned.

It was a good thirty minutes later Merlin and Arthur finally emerged from the bedroom. Arthur looked smug and Merlin looked still tired but relaxed. They were at least both dressed. Gaius had some food prepared because he knew Merlin would be starving.

“If you are both done wasting time might I suggest that you eat and wash...” the old man fixed a look at Merlin that made him cringe a little. “And figure out what you are going to do about getting rid of Samuel. I have been working on some ideas I’d like to talk to you about, Merlin.”

“He’s right I need to go change.” Arthur cheekily kissed Merlin right in front of Gaius and sauntered off. He looked completely pleased with himself in spite of everything. “Be upstairs as soon as you’re ready. I’ll go find out what Father wants.”

Gaius turned to look at Merlin. “Merlin, I hope you know what you are doing.”

Merlin gave a helpless little shrug. “It’s not like I could resist Arthur forever, Gaius.” He sat down gingerly and started to scarf down food. His stomach was growling and soon he found that he felt half starved. “When he sets his mind to it, there’s no stopping him.”

“He pursued you?”

“Yes.” Merlin shrugged again and ate more food. His body still ached and he hoped there would be hot water to wash with later. “I don’t really want to talk about it, Gaius. What have you figured out?”

Gaius frowned and sat down opposite Merlin. “We need to get rid of that dark magic down below and the best way you can do that is to channel it all into an object and then destroy it. Once Uther gives up the object he’s been keeping all these years you can use that. It will have the most power and most connection to the energy below.” He had more faith in Uther than anyone. He’d served the King a long long time and knew that any danger to Arthur would push him to cooperate. If they could make him see that if Samuel came back with all his power the first thing he would target is Arthur. It was in Uther’s best interest to help.

“If you think so, Gaius... but I don’t know that I powerful enough to do that?” He wondered fretfully.

“Merlin, you have done some incredible things since you came here. Why should this be any different? All you need to do is be careful that no one realizes what it is you are actually doing.” Gaius warned him gently.

Merlin wanted to tell Gaius that Arthur knew but he knew that would only make the old man worry. “I think I can manage that.”

“Good, now eat.” Gaius nodded a bit moodily. He was intensely worried about Merlin.

***

Arthur was in such an amazing mood that even talking to Uther didn’t bother him. He’d cleaned up, shaved and dressed himself. He always could but having Merlin help him was so much more fun. He licked his swollen lips and reveled in the memory of the sounds he’d elicited from his lover. His Lover, His Merlin. He could hardly believe it was true. He was happier than he’d ever been in his whole life.

“Arthur.” Uther greeted him in his receiving room. His father looked better, less confused. In fact, Uther appeared better than he had been since Katrina. It was possible all the spells had finally worn off. “Gaius visited me earlier this morning and I must say I’m feeling better than I have been in months.”

Arthur looked slightly suspicious but nodded. “That’s good to hear, father.”

“And I wanted to apologize.” Uther exhaled. “Gaius explained how Catrina’s spells had allowed Samuel to get back into my head and twist it.”

“If Samuel is able to return, we’ll all be in great danger, Father.” Arthur stated. “He may have once been your friend but all these years surrounded by dark magic. He will not be the same person you knew when he returns.”

“I know.” Uther sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Gaius believes that he fed on my anger with you and your attraction to your manservant. I told him to get rid of Merlin.” Arthur’s face was strained at that revelation and Uther just held up a hand. “I changed my mind but Samuel was nowhere to be found. I found out this morning from Gaius that he had tried to kill Merlin in order to return to the land of the living.” He looked away from Arthur with a sigh. “It was one of the worst moments of my life when I had to watch him die. The second worst moment was losing your mother. I can’t lose you too.”

Arthur looked surprised as he stared at his father. Uther looked a little vulnerable and he could understand the pain now. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to continue on with life if Merlin were to die in front him like that.

“So” Uther reached into his glove and pulled out a small, neatly folded up wristband. It had the Pendragon seal on it. “This is his.” He stared down at it sadly and rubbed it gently. “I gave it to him when we first met and he wore it ever since. I managed to visit him the night before he died and he gave it to me to hold on to. I never realized the reason why. Gaius told me that his first target would be you and he is right. Samuel may have once been devoted to me but evil magic has twisted him. Destroy it and set him free to rest in peace.” Uther pressed the wristband into Arthur’s hand.

Arthur was amazed that his father had finally relented. “Thank you.” He gripped the wrist band.

“About Merlin,” Uther frowned. “I can’t seem stop you unless I have him killed. After all of this, I realize I would lose you if that happened. All I ask is that you give Camelot an heir.” He seemed more than a little subdued this morning. Apparently Gaius was the master of hard truths. He held out his hand and looked at his son. “And ... try and be discreet.”

“An Heir I can promise. We’ll figure something out. As for Merlin... no promises there...” Arthur smiled, relieved. He held out his hand and they both gripped each other’s arms. Uther pulled Arthur into a bear hug and he realized then that he had his father back.

“Now, go.” Uther waved a hand. “Do what you need to do.”

Arthur grinned and turned on his heal. It was really one of the best days of his life.

Uther sat down heavily and drank from a nearby wine glass. His head was finally clear and he swore then and there that he would never allow Magic to influence him again. He flung the empty glass into the fire and clenched a fist.

***

Morgana had also slept in restful peace for that whole morning. It would seem that the only time she got any sleep at all would be if Arthur was kissing Merlin and Uther and Arthur were on good terms.

***

Samuel had been recharging ever since he’d been forced to deal. He was apparently just in time too because Arthur had acquired the only object that could hinder all of his plans. He had transformed once again into Merlin and smiled when Arthur saw him.

“Merlin!” Arthur approached him and grabbed his hands. Samuel repressed a shudder. “Father gave me what we need. Now we just have to destroy it!”

Samuel grinned. “Did he now? Let’s see it. I know exactly what to do with it.”

“I’d rather do this.” Arthur leaned in for a kiss.

There was a sharp growl down the end of the hall.

“GET.AWAY.FROM.HIM!” The real Merlin was furious in his anger. It was glorious to not have to hide his magic from Arthur. He stared hard down towards the other end of the hall and began to form a magical attack in one hand. The only thing that stopped him was that Arthur was in the away.

Arthur drew his sword and backed off in shock. Samuel laughed and conjured his own dark energy to fight against Merlin. What if Samuel managed hurt Merlin? Arthur would never let that happen. He swung his body and looked around wildly while the two sorcerers sent magical bolts of energy at each other. He could only hope no one got here in time to see Merlin doing what he was doing! He looked down at the wristband in his hands and quickly threw it on. This was the single worst idea he’d ever had in his life but it was the only thing he could think of. Dark magic had created the power in the wristband so only dark magic could destroy it. He hoped he wasn’t wrong.

He calculated the best moment and charged forward just as Samuel was about to shoot another bolt of energy at Merlin. He flung the arm with the wristband to protect his face and before anyone knew what was happening Samuel’s magic was crackling all around the wristband. It was drawn right into it and creating a burning sensation on Arthur’s skin. Arthur cried out in agony and sunk to his knees and would have taken it off but he couldn’t get his other hand close to it. It hurt too much.

Merlin couldn’t believe what he was seeing! He drew back the energy he was going to let loose and instead rushed to Arthur’s side. “Arthur!” He cried plaintively.

As far as the guards knew just then as they stormed the hallway a sorcerer who looked just like Merlin was in the middle of an attack on Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur whimpered and cried out in pain as Samuel’s energy couldn’t stop flowing into the wristband. Samuel himself began to lose his form and writhe in pain. Eventually all of what had been the terrible sorcerer was sucked into the wristband and it crackled around Arthur’s wrist. His veins were an unnatural color of black around that area and he could feel himself stagger and ultimately collapse into Merlin’s arms. “Arthur!” Merlin shouted.

The last thing he knew was the pain in his arm seemed to permeate through his entire body. He closed his eyes and slumped against Merlin. “I love you.” He whispered as he lost consciousness.

As for the wristband, it was cool again to the touch and Merlin wrenched the offending thing off of Arthur’s arm. “Arthur! Arthur!” He shook the Prince desperately and checked him.

He was at least breathing. That was something.

“Open your eyes, please!” Merlin demanded, “You great big stupid clodpole! How could you do that?”

Arthur simply lay in his arms.

They had at least achieved one thing. The wristband was full of all the dark energy that had given Samuel his power.

**TBC**

  
  


 

 

 

 


	8. Two Sides  of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin thinks Arthur is going to die. Uther talks to Ygrayne. Morgana is haunted by Mordred. Gwen is not pleased with the boys. Lots of stuff happens.
> 
> OMG Thank you all so much for the reviews and support. This is my very first merarthur fic. I can promise you much more. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing for Arthur and Merlin. The series is amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Review please.:) Tell me what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV Series. I am not making any money. This is for entertainment only. This did not happen. This story is slash fan-fiction. Slash means that the main characters are Gay. If you don't like this sort of story, don't read.

CHAPTER : 8 of 8   Inside the Dragon's Breath

The pain from absorbing that attack into the wristband was excruciating. Arthur felt like every nerve ending was on fire. He struggled to stay conscious as Merlin’s arms clutched him. He desperately hung on. Never had he felt anything like that energy and wondered if this was what Merlin felt on a daily basis. It couldn’t imagine it. Merlin’s energy was different. Merlin’s energy wasn’t this dark twisted thing that squeezed his soul. He opened his eyes and they were dark blue pits to Merlin’s gold. He couldn’t hold on much longer. He looked up at the man who held him and Merlin sobbed.

Merlin was faded now, a ghostly image and then. “Arthur!” Merlin cried his name desperately.

Nothing

He was surrounded by nothing. Just a whishing mist that drowned out all other sound, and he fell.

_“Merlin!”_

_He can’t hear me. There must be someone who can help him. He could feel all the dark energy tied to the wristband. The thing glowed purple on his arm._

_“Help me!” He called out to the mist._

_It was a long time before someone or something answered._

_“It’s not time for you to die, young Prince_. _A voice, a strange voice rattled in his brain. You have things to do first._

_“Who ARE you?!” Arthur cried out._

_***_

Arthur fretted in Merlin’s arms and struggled to regain consciousness and mumbled incoherently. Merlin knew he was awake but he would have to act fast. He had to get that wristband off of Arthur before he was totally consumed by dark magic.

Nothing he did worked. Until quite suddenly and without warning it slipped off. Merlin viciously and it crackled and burned offensively.

They were not alone in the hall. Palace guards and several knights were still there, alert and watchful. They had witnessed the tail end and knew that Arthur had risked his life to save Merlin. One of the knights stared at it and poked it but it metal was no use against it. In fact, there was a crackling backlash and the Knight was blown across the hall and into a wall. Merlin would have helped him but Arthur. He held him tightly.

“Arthur.. Fight this!” Merlin commanded.

***

_“I do this one time only. Without you, Merlin cannot become what he must become.”_

As Merlin stroked his hair and muttered words of encouragement a mist began to form around and within the castle. It just seemed to happen and came from below. This was such a mist that it chilled even Uther’s bones.

_“Know this, Young Pendragon. I will never help Camelot again.”_

Merlin too began to notice the mist and was instantly concerned that it might be because of the wristband. He had to destroy it! The guards in the hallway began to shout in alarm and start to fight against imagined opponents. Shouts broke out all over Camelot. People were caught up in the Dragon’s Breath.

_“One day I will burn I will burn it to the ground, but that day is not today. Today I will save you, for Merlin.”_

“The Breath of the Great Dragon, by all that is holy!” Uther swore. He had happened to run into Morgana when they met each other in the hall. Both were heading towards the hall that Merlin and Arthur were in. “I never thought to see it again.” He drew his sword.

“This is what comes of your stupid hatred, Uther!” Morgana scowled. “Arthur!” She cried out and turned to rush away to look for him.

“Morgana, wait!” Uther tried to stop her but to no avail. The mist soon concealed her from his vision. “Have care of what you meet in the mist! Guards! Where is Arthur!” He started to move forward through the hallway to where he had heard the sounds of battle.

_“This one time. ”_

_“How can I repay you?” Arthur stood helplessly, lost in the mist. He reached out._

_“Help him be.”_

_“I don’t understand. What is Merlin to be?”_

_“He will be the greatest sorcerer of all time in this life and the next, and every century after that!”_

_“How is that possible?” Arthur stuttered, almost in a comical mirror of when Merlin was first told about him. “Are we talking about the same Merlin? Merlin can’t even go upstairs without stumbling. How can he possibly be the world’s greatest sorcerer?”_

_“Because of you, Arthur Pendragon, all I ask is that you Be.”_

The Dragon’s breath now covered the entire city and was thick around them. Merlin held Arthur close and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Arthur.”

***

Uther saw Ygrayne as she stood in the mist. A figure all in white just like she was on their wedding day. His heart caught in his throat and his sword remained drawn. “Who are you!” Uther demanded.

“I am your Ygrayne.” The spirit moaned.

“You are dead. The dead do not walk and speak.” Uther swore under his breath. “Begone, wraith!”

“I have a warning for you!” Ygrayne told him. The hollow in her eyes made his heart ache. They were so cold, so lifeless.

Uther gripped his sword handle tight, not one to balk at the ramblings of a spirit. “Say what you will.” His eyebrows knitted together and he curled his lip. So like Sorcery to use his wife against him.

“Do not get between them.” Ygrayne’s eyes changed briefly to plead.

“Of whom do you speak?” Uther wanted to reach out, to touch her. She wasn’t real, he knew. Just as he knew that the instant he touched her she would vanish.

“Merlin and Arthur, their fate is to be together. They are two sides of one coin.”

“That is ridiculous!” Uther ground his teeth into a growl. “I will not listen to such nonsense. Keep away, Wraith!”

“Heed my Words, Uther Pendragon. Leave the boy alone. Heed them or it will be your undoing.”

Uther glared at her. “I will allow no servant to come between me and my son. If you know all you know I have already told Arthur I will not stand in his way.”

“Keep to those words. Still your temper and will rule for many years to come.” She reached forward as if to touch his cheek. “Break them, and your Kingdom is lost.” She was close enough now to touch his lips and he didn’t move away.

The kiss did not happen, she hissed and vanished into the mist just as he came to his senses and moved to swing his sword at her.

***

Morgana rushed through the castle trying to find the hallway the guard had told her Arthur was. She knew it so why couldn’t she find it! She hoped everything was going alright between Merlin and Arthur, she really did. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Gwen. “Gwen!” She cried out and turned to the form. Instead of Gwen, Mordred stood calmly and held out his arms to her.

“Morgana!” Mordred’s smile was both beautiful and the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. “I’m waiting for you.”

Morgana shrieked and began to run but to every place in the castle she ran, Mordred was there and he reached for her every time. All she knew was that if she took his hands, she would be lost to Camelot. She would never see Arthur, Merlin and Gwen again. She would become the darkest version of herself.

She was found later, curled up into a small ball and shaking like a leaf.

***

Gaius was in his chambers. He’d locked himself in a soon as he noticed the rise of the mist. The old man knew exactly what it was and exactly who the man who appeared to him was.

The man held out his hand and made a few simple sigils in the air. Sigils he did not need to make for Gaius knew who he was. This was a man that would never be spoken of if he had his way.

Merlin’s father simply stared at Gaius.

Gaius pretended not to hear or see anything at all. Just as he always did.

***

Gwen huddled in the corner of her father’s home. She had a terrible feeling about the mist. It was not dangerous to the body and it seemed to be affecting people differently from all the commotion she heard outside. She had bolted her door and remained hidden.

All her work to avoid being found was for not. No one could escape the Dragon’s Breath.

“I love you above all others.” Lancelot stood before her. “Forever”

She did NOT see him. She did not. He was not there. He would never return. She closed her eyes and sobbed her heart out.

***

While the rest of Camelot experienced terrible things while the Dragon’s Breath roaming freely Merlin held Arthur protectively in his arms. He looked down at Arthur’s arm and his eyebrows climbed in confusion. The wound was beginning to recede and Arthur’s skin was turning back to normal. His attention was caught by a glow and the wristband began to combust into blue fire in the mist. Within a moment it became dust on the ground.

At that point the Dragon’s breath began to dissipate Merlin could see Arthur’s face clearly now and he was awake. Confused, but awake. “Arthur! How?!” He let out a joyous whoop and didn’t care who saw. Arthur’s lips were parted in a soft question and he claimed them. The kiss was a short one, but not without considerable heat that left them both breathless.

_The Dragon laughed and laughed. Fate, it seemed was full of surprises._

When Arthur is kissed by Merlin it doesn’t take many of the guards by surprise. After all, everyone in the castle knew they had a thing. They just never spoke of it. It was obvious from the start and no one wanted to get their head chopped off for mentioning it. So they tactfully looked away while lowly servant Merlin kissed Prince Arthur solidly and only let him up when the mist finally went away.

“I don’t know.” Arthur said softly as he sat up with a dizzy shake of his head. “I heard a voice in my head.”

“It was the Great Dragon.” Uther spoke calmly at the end of the hall. Whether or not he bore witness to said kiss, he did not say. The look on his face told all, and Merlin’s first instinct was to shrink from that look.

“The wristband is destroyed.” Merlin whispered to Arthur and looked at Uther. He brushed at Arthur’s back gently. “It’s over.”

Uther came over to help Arthur to his feet and pointedly didn’t look at Merlin. “We must put this unfortunate incident behind us.” He declared. “I’m sending the guards to make sure that no one was harmed.”

He looked between the boys, eyed Merlin, grunted, and stalked off.

“I think Uther actually acknowledged me.” Merlin smiled shakily and exhaled.

“Idiot.” Arthur smiled fondly and drew him into a hug.

***

Later that evening they were both exhausted from their trials and Merlin just simply lay with his head in Arthur’s lap on that big bed. There was a knock on their door. It was Gwen. When they didn’t move from the bed she sighed. At least they were fully clothed. She closed the door behind her. “Morgana is sleeping. She had a terrible time today. I am very worried about her.” She bit her lip. “That is not why I’m here. I’m more worried about you two. Your father has a very bad temper, Arthur. Surely you see that—“

“Uther knows.” Arthur cut her off with a sigh. “There’s no point hiding it.” It would take a great deal too much energy to hide his love for Merlin.

Gwen shook her head. “Honestly Sire. If you weren’t a Prince!” She looked over at Merlin. “If you do anything to hurt Merlin, I’ll--”

“As if he could.” Merlin mumbled, not willing to give up his comfy lap pillow even for Gwen. “I’m fine, Gwen.”

Arthur stroked his curls, “Go back to sleep.” He smiled at Gwen beatifically. “Really, I love him. I’d never hurt him.”

Gwen just huffed and shoved a finger at him. “Arthur Pendragon, you had better know what you are doing! A little discretion never hurt anyone!” As she slammed out of the room she looked back at them both and smirked. “By the way Merlin, your door does not conceal sound.” She was secretly pleased to see them both together. That meant she was free for Lancelot. Perhaps she could find a way to write to him. Perhaps everything would work out.

Merlin’s mouth opened into a little ‘o’. “She heard us.” His eyes were round as saucers.

“Apparently” Arthur laughed.

“Now everyone knows!” Merlin blushed. He didn’t know how he felt about his friend Gwen knowing he was involved with his... his Prince, his Arthur. He smiled slowly as he began to realize the significance of that.

“Yeah” Arthur kissed the top of his head. “They all know that you’re the worst servant ever.”

“Pratt.” Merlin snarked.

Arthur smirked at him and cuffed his ear. “Think you’re strong enough?” The words were thrown out a little casually but Merlin knew exactly what he meant.

“We just did that this morning.” His body still ached.

Arthur growled low under his breath and whispered in a sultry tone that made Merlin’s palms tingle. “Tonight I can take my time.”

“I want to hear you ask nicely. After all, I’m the one who has to move around tomorrow and it was hard enough moving today.” Merlin mock complained.

“Merlin!” Arthur gave him another growl.

“I’m not sure I think I’m too tired tonight, honestly.” Merlin pretended to yawn and snuggled against a certain part of Arthur that went from half-aroused to full in record time.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s growl became a plaintive whine.

Merlin chuckled. “Oh alright, I think I can find some energy.” He gazed at Arthur’s lower lip. “That pout gets me every time.”

“I DO NOT POUT!” Arthur pouted adorably.

“Of course not, sire.”

The sarcasm didn’t help.

Arthur carefully adjusted Merlin from his lap and spun around until he was on top of him in the bed. “You’re mine. Don’t ever forget it.”

“Of course not, sire.” Merlin couldn’t help but tease.

That night and for years later Arthur made sure that no matter what trials they faced and what came between them he always made his way back to Merlin.

FINIS

 

 


End file.
